


Jaune Arc: Tales of a Casanova of Remnant

by sandkings321



Category: BlazBlue, More will be added - Fandom, RWBY, Red vs. Blue, Under Night In-Birth (Video Game)
Genre: AU, Alpha Male Jaune Arc, Alternate Universe - Harem, BAMF Jaune Arc, Big Cock, Body Worship, Breeding, Charismatic Jaune Arc, Cheating, Cock Worship, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Crossover, Crossover Pairings, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Cuckolding, Cuckquean, Dom/sub, F/F, F/M, Harem, Harems, Human/Faunus Relationship, Incest, Interracial By Fantasy Standards, Interracial Relationship, Jaune has a Big Cock, MILFs, Mind Break, Multiple Crossovers, Netori, Older Woman/Younger Man, Other, Playboy Jaune Arc, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Polyamorous Character, Raceplay, Seduction, Sex God Jaune Arc, Smut, Womanizer Jaune Arc
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-27
Updated: 2020-01-11
Packaged: 2020-07-20 14:50:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 25,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19994017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sandkings321/pseuds/sandkings321
Summary: In which Jaune Arc is a bit different from canon. Namely, he's much bolder, confident, assertive, and master lady killer with powerful animal magnetism who on a path of being huntsmen for the glory of his ancestors and build himself a harem on the process. NSFW, Harem, Multi-Theme. Send any requests/suggestions, Pm/Review.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I accidentally deleted my work due to certain problems on the website part. Anyway please enjoy the story

**_Jaune Arc: Tales of a Casanova of Remnant_ **

* * *

**Summary -** In which Jaune Arc is a bit different from canon. Namely, he's much bolder, confidence, assertive, and master lady killer with powerful animal magnetism who on a path of being huntsmen for the glory of his ancestor and build himself a harem on the process. NSFW, Harem, Multi-Theme. Send any requests/suggestions, Pm/Review.

* * *

**Chapter Summary**

Madeline Arc meet her own son after seven-long years of him disappearing when he was eleven years old, she saw how he was a change man both in mentally and physically sense. He wants to show his own worth as a Arc and man in one way he knew off. By using his manhood to dominate her body and mind, to prove himself to her...that he’s **REAL ARC**

* * *

**Chapter Theme**

Dubcon-to-Consensual, Mother/Son Incest, Maledom/Femsub, Master/Slave, Breeding, Fucked Silly, Mind-Break, Rough Sex, Degradation, Humiliation, Dirty Talk

* * *

**_Jaune Arc: Tales of a Casanova of Remnant_ **

**_Chapter One - Proving His Worth As An Arc (Madeline Arc)_**

* * *

It has been six years. **_Seven_** long years since her flesh and blood son Jaune Luna Arc had left and disappeared and never been heard off again, where he took the family ancestral sword that been in the family for over many generation - Crocea Mors

And it all of her fault.

She should’ve been gentler and sympathetic with her words or should’ve watch him closely and check his room on that lone **night** where he gone up and left in the middle of night, taking a handful of cash. But instead she’d been motivated by her own petty fear of losing another family member, so she give him a absolutely cruel assessment of his skills and coldly told him that’ll never be a hero and should give on his dreams and ambition.

Her sweet and beautiful son was deeply hurt at her words, argue hotly, and passionately back to her saying he can and will be a hero just like his father and his ancestor. And she did something that she’ll forever regret with her life.

She **slapped** him. She had _slapped_ her own son with her own hand, something she had never _done_ to any of her own children’s and she regrets that shameful act. And to make it worse, she send him to his own room without comforting her hurt son and convincing herself that she made the right choice of denying his dreams and hope that he’ll give up on and be farmer and marry a nice girl.

But instead the next morning when he check up on her son and found him not on his bed, the sword missing, and a dreading letter telling him that he’s leaving on his self-imposed exile to learn how to be huntsmen and be the hero proving her wrong.

She’d immediately called her daughters, nieces, sister and sisters-in-law to search her missing wayward son and bring him home before he get himself killed by either Grimm or a rogue huntsmen/huntress.

However, no matter how much they have searched or how much they pay the huntsman/huntress. They _couldn’t_ found Jaune Arc and had been declared missing - presumably deceased, which has broke her own heart and soul with intense grief and guilt. 

And she was at the blame of it and she into guilt ridden depression as she drinks her own guilt with the family wine cellar and wallow out her misery, lamenting on her pass action and thought about her words.

_“Jaune, please come back home sound and safely wherever you are.’_ Madeline thought sadly as the mature woman finger the rims of her wine glass with an air of melancholy.

“Hello Mom...I’m home.”

Her desolations mood was disparate from one voice that sounded very similar to her husband voice yet it was younger and less gruffier and her light blue eyes turn in shock and hope as the mother of eight-muttered one word from her lips.

“Jaune!?” As she turns her head letting her long, curtain of flaxen, curling hair flowing behind her to see the face that she thought she would never see again.

Her sweet and kind-hearted son - Jaune Arc has returned back to her. He had returned home and she could tell he was change from the optimistic and hopeful young boy that she saw when he was twelve year of age. 

Now her sweet, darling son Jaune Arc was a man now — he’s a very tall, athletic and well-built young adult man with powerful air of self-assuredness and self-confidence; he has set of strong-&-broad shoulders, huge arms with rippling muscles and very large biceps, thick sculpted chest, and long, muscular legs. Fair-skinned and blonde-haired, his hair is slightly longer to be tied into a small ponytail and was slicked back in rough fashion. Jaune had all the hallmarks of the Arc family - He has strong, masculine and sharp features, with sharp, imposing dark-blue eyes and strong, firm jawline with neither beard nor mustache in sight.

His entire attire is casual but rough consists of a black-grey hoodie jacket with a red inner lining, a weathered and tattered aqua-blue shirt with three button and military style cargo pants with military-style combat boots that has steel shin guards and knee pads. On his left hip was the family heirloom Crocea Mors which look little different from it simple and plain manner, 

_‘Did Jaune modify or rather did someone else did it?’_ Madeline Arc thought as she look at the blade that was sheathed, but her thought was taken away from it as she felt a rough palm on her shoulder as she look up to see her son sending her placid half-smile yet there was something else in his eyes. Something...strong...intense...and vigorous as if he was looking through her very soul and manipulated it. She never felt this way before. Not even her husband made her feel so...passive and meek just from staying at her with simple gaze

Well her son is indeed very handsome and perfectly matches the description of a "young and handsome warrior" in the archaic fashion...

_‘What on the name of the Two Brothers and Oum! He’s my own flesh and blood for Oum sake!’_ She shouted in her mind, as she can’t believe where that illicit thought had come from.

Sure her son has become quite the young handsome man with his youth-yet-rugged good-looks and his tall athletic and well-built that was overflowing with ruggedly masculine charm and he exudes a strong and masculine presence that made her heart quicken with illicit, forbidden emotions that no mother shouldn’t feel toward their son.

The logical part of her mind telling her that want she’s feeling is wrong, shameful, and sin in the eyes of sociality and religions…

...But, the primal side of her mind telling her she was standing front of a strong, apex alpha male who was imposing his will and it telling her to _submit_ to his masculine authority.

“I’ve been thinking about you quite some time,” His low voice was musically soft and alluring to her ears as he trace his rough fingers on her smooth shoulder which send shiver on her spine, wishing that she wore a modest white sundress that cover her shoulders from his fleeting touch,“At first my thought were full of anger and bitter and how I want to make you pay for denying my dreams,” There were trace of bitterness and anger in his still soft voice,“However, my own teacher told me to let go of my bitterness and rage at you as his finger gone from her shoulder to her dainty swan-like neck. He told me that you were only concern about my life and safety, which was understandable as a mother of seven and widow who lost her husband to Grimm...” He play with her throat with spidery softness and he the young man lean forward his rough-masculine nose touching her feminine-soft nose and his breath that smell of mint.

“J-Jaune...I-I...Can…exp-” Madeline stutter and stumble over her words as she was mesmerized by his deep, strong, and smoldering stare full of **_passionate_ ** and **_strength_ ** and **_power_ ** of his might.

He interrupted her stuttering words.“ However I’m bit miffed at your harsh treatment of me. S~o prepare yourself...My sweet Madeline…,” He grasp her chin with soft but firm manner...

It he going to do what he going to do? She need to stop him before he do something that he’ll surely regret, even when her treacherous body and mind yelling at her to accepted it and **SUBMIT**

“J-Jaune wai-Umf!”

Her own son kissed her, wasting no time to listen her words or reason. All Jaune Arc care about it kissing the soft, supple lips of his own very gorgeous M.I.L.F-y near-ageless mother who hurt him with her slap that struck him in his face and her own well-meaning but deeply cruel words.

Now, he going to make his mother-no his Madeline pay for the emotional pain that she’d put him thought and at the same time gorging his own sinful desire on her M.I.L.F-y buxom figure that was squirming and wiggling trying to escape this sick, horrid session that was offending the eyes of the two brothers.

She tried to force him out of her mouth by pushing his rough slightly long tongue out of her mind, unintentionally tasting his saliva and drool. Her two dainty hands pressed against his big, well-toned and muscular chest feeling all of the ruggedness and roughness of his chest showing he was no mere _boy_ but a real **man;** the kind of man who confidence and assertive with all the imposing power, cunningness, and intelligent under his name.

Her blue eye water out of unrecognized emotion as she feebly resist him, which was token effort as her own body and soul was betraying her for a cost that grant it soul and physical form pleasure that she’d been neglecting to have out of respect for her husband and her own grief of losing her son who been presumed dead.

There forbidden makeout session has gone few more minutes with Jaune dominating her mouth - her strong soul - and her mature body with forcefulness and vehemence of a powerful alpha male showing the buxom slutty M.I.L.F who was in charge of their illicit relationship and how he’ll be in charge of her desire and when he want to make her heavy with his child she’ll agree, no if, why, or give him pathetic excuses or questions, just simply follow his domineering orders to letter. 

Until young and sexually aggressive Jaune pulled from her softly bruised lips with trail of saliva only connecting them like a red string of fate bonding their soul and body together as the Arc lad send her iniquitous leer and darkly smirk at her dazed and flustered with atomic blush, half-lidded dazed eyes and parted lips.

“...Ja~une…? Whah...are...this...is…’She panted slightly but heavy as her lidded eyes stare at her tall and masculine son...Her own sweet, kind, and warm-hearted...son treat her so _rudely_ and _chauvinistically_ …roughly...and...domineeringly...And the question in her addled mind...Why did it made her so _hot_ and _wet_ from his rough, dominating, and incestuous kiss that made her feel like a _woman_ that she hadn’t felt in long time, not before her husband or her carefree and wild youth...

“This my fair Maddie...” He mockingly said to her as his hand and cupped her soaked panties and he casually rubbed the panties in a languorous manner. “...Is me...doing my duty as a alpha man and a proud Arc of old times doing what they do best. Conquering and spreading their unmatched superiority and virility. And you my dearest Maddie choose you to be part of something grand and magnificent - being part of my harem and bare my child,” Jaune state all of his in calm and casual tone as if he talking about the weather and not saying he going to make his own mother part of his harem and carrying his child.

Her eyes widen in appalled at his words and his intent of impregnating and making her carrying his inbreed child and part of his harem. 

“JAUNE LUNA ARC _!!_ Have you gone mad!,” She yelled at her own son who was looking at her with amusement and mirth in his bright eyes and darkly mirthful smirk.

“Not at all Maddy.” He cheekily said to her. “I’m 100% sound of mind and I don’t like that tone that you using right now.” His cheeky voice turn deep, dark, guttural, and commanding.

“I...I...I...Jau-” 

He sharply interrupted with his voice dark and commanding with unimpeachable power and unquestionable authority“,Here what going to happen **_Madeline_ ** . **One** \- as once now I’m not your son. I’m your master as sole. **Two** \- You’ll never use that tone on me **ever** or there’ll major consequences. And finally **Three** \- You’ll be part of my harem **no question ask and will submit to me**. Got it”

There were a silent pause as her own son eyes burn into her…

…Another long pause of silent

Until finally the beautiful matron of the Arc Family said…

“Y-yes...I’ll submit to you...Master” She meekly said to her extraordinarily controlling and very dominating son who made her submit to him with nothing but his words and action, showing he was the perfect alpha male. 

The highest pinnacle of alphas around and the kind of alpha male that even other alpha male submit to his superiority of power and supremacy of masculinity. The primal side of her womanhood and femininity

Jaune smile at her submissive voice and how body act in sign of total submissions. _‘Perfect’_ , He thought pridely of dominating her with his bold action and gruff words. “Now onto business. Take me to your bedroom where we begin our...fun” Jaune grin had a dark edge, his eyes darken and his glitter with sensual emotion.

Her answer was submissive nod and a meek answer of submission. “Yes my Master.” As she stood up to her full height as the M.I.L.F-y lead her own son to her room...which will become a den of debauchery & incestuous lust...

* * *

Ten minutes later, the blonde mother and son duo were inside the room, where it once the shared bedroom of Nicholas Arc and Madeline Arc were they made love and where the first of their child, twin’s girls - Nina & Lilac Arc were born.

Now it going to be den of debauchery & incestuous lust where mother and son going to discard those terms and become lovers or in this case master/slave were going to be born.

Both of them still were clothes of their clothing, which will soon be discarding in throne of lust. Her beastly alpha stud-son were going undress her with his rough, dominating manner and-

Her son rich manly voice spoke to her cut off her thought of her barbarian hunky son undressing. “A’lright Fairest Maddy, I’m not going to undress you…” 

It her son changing his mind of mind of this incestuous madness of this immoral union? Was he getting cold feet at the thought of having sex with he-

“ **_You’re_ ** going to undress yourself. Showing deep down, how you nothing but a filthy son-fucking M.I.L.F slut who need a **REAL** man in her home and life.” Jaune sneerly said his voice dark, gruff, and tantalizingly commanding. His entire strong masculine body stood tall unyielding, with his sharp, masculine face showing intense expression that made her heart throb and her pussy nearly flooded with her womanly fluid, and he effortlessly exert a large powerful and authoritative presence with air of confidence and self-assertive showing he was perfect alpha, the strong stud, the domineering bull, and virile man.

Since when did her boyishly shy and cute-looking son who couldn’t talk to girls in his life become such strong and authoritative rugged-looking hunk of a man with all of machismo, ruggedness, manliness, savagery, masculinity and sexual aggressiveness.

The inner womanhood of her soul obediently follow her strong and commanding alpha-orders as she pulled the straps of her casual sundress off of her dainty shoulders and let it pool around and leaving her in her underwear which she proceed to take off. 

It was very empowering moment for Jaune Arc. He alway love seeing mature M.I.L.F ladies taking off their own clothing front of him, showing that they’ve half-way submitting to him and be another of his slutty M.I.L.F-slut. And the young studly-knight enjoy making his sexy-as-fuck M.I.L.F-y mom sucking him off, throwing words of praise and her sultry voice begging him to breed her like a stallion-bull to his horny broodmare slut-in-heat.

Soon, his cute little Maddy laid bare front of his domineering, wolfish and discerning gaze that ravenously drank in her beautiful nude form. She may be older then and his own flesh and blood mother, an mother of eight children, and semi-retired huntress turn housewife, yet Madeline Arc’s body still’s extremely exquisite. Her tall voluptuous and shapely figure was a welcome sight and envy of the envy of most women half of her age with her wide birthing hips, thick thighs, prominent glutes, and huge mammaries giving her the silhouette of a fertility goddess.

A fertility goddess that’s going to fucked and tamed by a big strong alpha-breeder **bull** that was **_him_ ** who’d the power and ability to breed horny fertile sluts with the nothing but the power of his unmatched fertility and virility.

His own MILF-y yet young-aged mother hourglass figure is fairly youthful with smooth flawless creamy skin soft like feathers yet it also mature at the same time with all the hallmark of textbook example of a M.I.L.F with her extremely voluptuous and curvaceous body, with very large breasts matched by similarly large hips, endowing her with a virtually perfect shapely hourglass figure.

He leered at her as he sank in her bashful submissive expression that was far from her usual motherly stern-but-sweet visage which was sheer drug-like ecstasy for the lusty alpha Arc-stud who’d a thing for making mature cougar/M.I.L.F who thought just because he’s young and that they’ve all of their sexual experience mean they could play and control him to their feminine wiles.

Oh, how he remember and enjoy the memories of mature women’s expression of shock mixed with fucked-silly arousal and their words of how he superior lover and how they praise him like a living primordial sex-god who can fucked and conquered the minds of his conquest and easily induce them into endless state of pleasure and ecstasy until their feeble minds and willpowers was utterly _wrecked_ by his big, long and massive schlong.

The blonde buxom matron MILF of the Arc Family shiver at seeing his dark, seductive and imposing gaze and his cocky leering smirk showing he’s going to making her his own mother mewl out of shameless lust and her body wiggle with pure, unadulterated pleasure that’s beyond the power of human limitations and capabilities.

“Kneel”

“Huh” The confused blonde MILF look at him with puzzlement.

The large herculean blonde hunk snort at her puzzle expression, it all the same for mature MILF-y age sluts who don’t know their place yet. She was no different from them, except she was his own flesh and blood

“Silly stupid slut. Did I fucking stutter? I said kneel like the needy whore that you’ll become after I’m done with you cunt, mouth, and ass using all of them for my amusement and enjoyment.”

The mature women was appalled at her son vulgar words and the fact he call her slut and whore and how he going to use her for his personal amusement. 

...And how it very much arouse at the blonde MILF. How her very largely tall, extremely musclebound, and hunkly-handsome son dark, vulgar, and misogynistic words. How it demean and humiliate her with nothing but his words and his sinisterly gorgeous, and sneering visage made her feel oh-so god and that aching throbbing feeling between her thick thighs and her own cunt moisten.

“As you wish my Master” She humbly follow her son orders who was her master and the man of the house just like her husband and her dead father-in-law god bless their soul and beg for their eternal forgiveness.

The stunningly gorgeous blonde PAWG-MILF kneel, squatting between her son large trunk-like legs with her beautiful flushed face right front of the very noticeable bulge that her own son seem to be packing...

_‘There’s no way....is my sweet boy...can be packing such a_ **_monster_ ** _in his pants...’_ She tried to reason herself that the ungodly monstrous bulge her son seem to packing in his cargo pants and that’s nothing more than an optical illusion that her own addled mind had come up and that own son were packing some kind of sock to appear bigger.

There’s _absolutely_ no way her son could be pack such huge, monstrous-

*FWAP*

... **COCK** ... **_!_ **

Her eyes were widen to almost comical degree and had a expression that most women of her age and younger had when they saw the dreadfully magnificent and awe-inspiring sight of his cock; in psychological terms for this state it had been (un)officially been called ‘Cock-Shocked Syndrome’ dub by professional stud-doctor: symptoms including – stupor state, dilated pupils, uncontrollable drooling, shortage of breath and dizziness, harden of nipples and secrete honey-like arousal fluid and the intense to swallow a long thick sausage like item in mouth.

The matron MILF shows all of these perfectly as her shocked blue-eyed stare at the enormously long, ungodly massive and exquisitely brutal-looking bitch-breaking & pussy-wrecking **cock** of unadulterated specimen of raw masculinity **.**

His cock is flaccid and hung deeply between his well-muscled trunk-like thighs. His ungodly gargantuan monstercock is absolutely without question is **thicker** than her entire _fucking_ arm _!!!_ With thick fist-sized balls that were, deeply brimming and packing of fertile seed and it appear to have few hairs on it give it raw, primal and bestially appearance akin to bull or horse Faunus.

_‘H-He’s so...fuck! What the actual fuck I-I’m actually seeing right now!_ ’ Her mind tried to come up with reasonable explanation on her son huge, raw and mouthwatering cock that exudes pure, unadulterated and heavy male musk that compel women like her to feel sense of unashamed and shameless arousal.

How did her own son developed a natural alpha musk and how can her son be bigger than her husband who near 40cm long and his musk more potent and powerful than very powerful and healthy stallion-stud who was at peak of horse fitness and health.

He smirks at her cock-dazed and shocked expression, it never to please the tall, strong, domineering and aggressive fair-haired hunk of a studly alpha man.

“It’s _impressive_ , am I right or am I right~?” He swaggering said, with a handsome and charmingly cocky smirk as grasp his big, beefy and fat cock and slap her face playfully with ‘slap-slap’ sound smearing her free with his musky fluid and letting her nose smelling the strong, raw, attractive and masculine musk that his semi-hard cock oozing with pure manly ease.

And he saw her own mother reacted at his playful-but-dominating manner as she pant hard and heavily like a bitch-in-heat and how he could smell the strong, feminine pheromones that his bitch-mother were flooding the bedroom floor with her excessive womanly fluid.

_‘This’s the most beautiful, erotic sight I’ve ever seen_ ’ He thought lustfully as he stroke his cock letting it harden until it reach his full mast, and how it make a bull look absolutely small in compensation of godly-level 50cm almost 60 and half long with thick, grotesque veins across his fuck-breeding tool that was the ultimate weapon to utterly wrecked and derelict the body and mind of the women he’d fucked and destroyed with his bull-like cock.

“As much I enjoy seeing you looking so cute. I want you use that pretty little mouth and fat tits of your and show my not-so-little friend down here the proper respect” He said to her, snapping her out of her cock-shocked state and leaving bit of anxious and apprehensive show it bit.

“I-I...don’t think it could fit-“ She tried to reason the domineeringly gorgeous, bestially oppressing hunk that was son and telling it was physically impossible for her to fit it in her mout but....

But her son order her with the most darkest, sharpest and oppressing voice; the voice of alpha who can make women like her follow without question only complete submission and obedience with one single word that carry power and dominance 

“Now!”

The fair-headed curvaceous MILF obey him due to the power of his strong, deep and manly voice and undercurrent of aggressiveness and ferociousness of high-status yet bestially hunk of intimidatingly fine male specimen. 

The older woman swallows deeply before asserting herself to shakily grab the huge, turgid cock and feeling the rugged manly texture of the cock and feel the pulsing and throbbing with her dainty hand, which barely wrapped around the arm-thick cock that was attached itself to her tall strong and good-looking son who was both a alpha male and domineering bull.

_‘Oh my Oum! I can feel the blood and the vein of his cock’_ She thought with lusty astonishment and sultry amazement as she absently stroke the cock with one hand try to get a good long feel of the long, herculean and scrumptious beefy shlong. Soon, she has to use both of her hands to stroke him off as one hand can’t handle the thickness of the cock as the mature women jerk off the cock coating her handle with the musky scent of turgid dick. Jaune has woven his thick fingers though her nearly white, platinum blonde hair and he watch with intense focused gaze that stare at her working on his masculine member.

When Madeline look up into her son eyes, Jaune only stare at her with imposingness and power with little of annoyance. She don’t need to hear his word as she instinctively understand his unspoken command that struck her very soul and mind. Swiftly, the blonde buxom M.I.L.F lean forward and place her soft, plump lips kissing the bulbous cocktip and the thick piss-hole that secrete yummy-yet-salty precum that send shiver of shameful-yet-delicious pleasure down her spine from the forbidden sensation of kissing the thick, bulbous cockhead.

The young bull grunted with a deep bull-like snort, this was an old and primalistic sigh of arousal, as the tyrannous blonde-haired hunk pet the submissive woman head with his large masculine hands.

Maddy had little-to-no fellatio experience, this steem from her husband unenthusiastic dislike of it and her never fully understand why on the name of Remnant would women would willingly to degrade themselves on their knees and take in the man appendage and drink their seminal milk, from the few women that she heard from that it taste bitter and sour that they usually spit it out and wash their mouth with mouthwash.

Yet, here she’s on her kneels and sucking off her own son big, massive burly cock...and it feel _right_ like it was **natural** of her to be in her kneels slobbering and kissing and sucking the masculine juices like a demure concubine who was worshipping her barbarian warlord master.

She eagerly bobbed her up and down on his cock, muffled wanton moans escaping from her lips as she did so, her tongue licking around his member eagerly as she stuffed as much of it in her mouth as she could. Where on the names of the Two Brothers and Dust is all of this came from? She should’ve stop this madness long time and try harder to reason with her son.

However, she for some unseen reason **_can’t_ ** refuse his sharp order, as if there’s a part of her recognized him as strong and powerful **alpha-man** and that the instinctive, primal side of her womanhood submit to him and the primal side of her telling her to kneel between the alpha and show it the proper respect by kneeling between him sucking his dick and when he’s done with that carry his progeny.

She thought of that as the mature and buxom MILF sucked her suck cock with vigor and sultry delight as she messily drool letting the saliva hitting her huge, busty 42GG tits and she unconsciously finger her wet twat to sate off the wet, burning ache that only need one thing and it was in her own mouth.

By Oum this’s so wrong but so right in many ways as she use her hands to stroke of the rest of the long cock which she couldn’t swallow with unhinging her jawline and she rapidly bob her head like a piston or a woodpecker to a tree. She never felt so **fulfilled** in all of her life and-

Jaune unexpectedly stop her by pulling her mouth away from his fat massive cock leaving thick trails of her drool and saliva and a wet ‘pop’ of her softly bruise lips that was smear with precum. This unexpected act cause her discomfort and confusion. Why did he stop her? What had she done wrong? She needed to suck his dick, didn’t he understand! She need her **_milk_ ** from his glorious cock.

She found out a moment later exactly why he’d pulled out of her mouth when he used his grip on her hair to throw her onto the bed. She landed with a bounce of the body and her grade-A tits jiggle, as she turned over onto her back, eyes wide once again as she stared up at him. Jaune took off the rest of his clothing letting her drink in his very muscular and well-trained torso that’d thick and fully developed muscles with powerful shoulders, his beefy and broad pecs, the huge bulging arms and finally his well-toned and very manly washboard six-pack abs. His body is that of a golden masculine sex god.

He come over the bed after he took off the rest of his clothing and he crawl toward her like a ravenous predator hunting his cowering prey, as he was on top of her looking at her with dark and dominating stare full of promiscuous desire and unrestrained hunger

The shaken blonde MILF slide back and squirm underneath the big, broad and muscular body weakly looking away from his gaze.

“P-Please Jaune. My sweet boy, d-don’t something that y-you’ll r-reg-gret. I’m sorry for hurting you and I’ve much to sorry about it. Think about the sheer consequences of this course of action.”

The young man stop paused for a moment, simply staring down into her eyes as he leaned over her. His hands were on either side of her head, his massive throbbing hard cock between them, his cock was on top of her wet cunt and nearly below her slim waist which hold all of her bodily organ which send shiver of anxious desire. Then, she realized that even when she pleading to her son her own body were following it natural womanly instinct with her long, well-toned and shaply legs spreading exposing her wet cunt that was slightly gaping with hunger and the desire to be breed by the strong, dominating and authoritarian alpha-male.

Jaune notice her body moving on it own and he send her dark smoldering smirk. “Your words say something else but...” He took hold of his long burly cock with his large manly hand and aim at the wet needy cunt and blonde hunk torturous enter her letting his dear Maddy feel how it wide and stretch the wall of her wet, neglected cunt that hadn’t sex over a long period of time...and the fact his cock is beyond human and a certify weapon of it own.

She mewled at godly stretching sensation that feel like it tearing her in half yet she can’t denied that it felt...simply godly **amazing** as it been a long time since she had a man before her husband untimely death and she was drinking her sorrow away from it. 

She tossed her head trying to hide her growing blush of shame and arousal. Yet, she couldn’t or rather she wouldn’t stop her leg from spreading more or push him off and flee to the night, and her legs slowly wrapped around the brawny waist to push him deeper in her as her studly handsome hunky son push another of his delectable inch of his massively herculean cock.

“O~~Oh my FUCKING OUM~! You’re so b-big Mast’ah Jaune **_!_ **”

Jaune grunted as he feed her nearly half of his thick, massive cock which hit the entrance of her womb and pushing it until small but noticeable bulge were seem in her flat toned stomach.

“I know that I’m fucking big you dumb bimbo-bitch, and _fuck_ you old dusty cunt it as dry as an old abandoned well. I’ guest that you didn’t no one else after dad dead huh?”

He said all of this in mocking and imperious tone, as he expertly wiggles his hips causing the MILF moan and mewled out as she clawed the bedsheet with clenched hands and her blue eyes nearly rolled over to the back of her skull.

“Oh my fucking **_Oum!_ **” She hissed out as the beefy cock was churning and stirring the inside of cunt and messing up her womb in the process. “Ya’fat cock is fucking tearing me in part Mas~tah” She drunkenly slurred out, as her wide children-bearing hips gyrate and whirl like a drunk ebony bitch-slut on a big white cock. “Fuck me Mastah Jaunny” She said, with a wide nearly broken smile on her flushed, daze face with lovingly sultry eyes.

_‘Perfect’_ Jaune ferally grinned in response and he got to truly and prehistoric fucking her with him putting all of eighteen-and-half inch of his burly cock reshaping and reforming the inside of her womb and pushing the ‘unnecessary’ organ to make room for his massive schlong.

The first couple of his strong, domineering and rough thrusts were to reshape her wall and cunt, and to gauge her reaction; which was absolutely beautiful and erotically stunning with her tears of pleasure running down her cheeks which mess up her subtle electric blue eyeshadow, foundation and mascara making a hot mess of her elegantly gorgeous face and that she’s letting out guttural moans of pleasure which heightened his high self-esteem and confidence to new higher level. 

Her long arms soon joined her legs as she encircled his neck with them. Her body wrapped around him as he plunged into it, gratefully accepting his massive length into it. As she moaned lewdly to his broad chest and licking, and kissing his big, burly chest leaving mark of her lipstick on it marking him as her mate and alpha.

In and out, in and out of her poor, battered cunt. Madeline has lost track of time, it felt like hours or even _days_ has pass by for her and her body were numbing all sense of time as it focused entirely in her womb and the raw, unadulterated pleasure that come from her overpoweringly hypersensitive walls is Cumming nonstop and each of them were getting stronger and stronger that it send her into state of pure nirvana and paradise. 

Her darling studly son is insatiable sex machine; blessed with near-endless primal and animalistic vitality, virility, vigor, endurance, tenacity and pure sexual supremacy. His movement very rough and domineering like a Viking warlord but also very precise and calculating in a debonair lover which blends very well leaving the poor fucked-raw-and-silly M.I.L.F cunt battered and pummeled in pure, nirvana state of pleasure.

Her son is truly an alpha man. A natural born alpha unmatched in all aspect what make a true man — his godlike Adonis frame is divinely well-built and perfectly well-sculpted like one of those fine Atlas status, all virile-rippling muscle and sharply sculpted torso, with powerful arms radiating strength. Combine with his sharp and masculine visage that made him the Alpha God of Masculinity & Sex who was using her body as his own plaything.

The sheer thought of her son treating her like his own plaything to fucked and discard for his masculine and dominating lust had made her sinfully wet and she wailed out in perpendicular satisfaction as her orgasm struck, wracking through her body and causing her well-fucked pussy to tighten down on his herculean prick. Jaune gruntled, as his primal, rough and domineering fucking is getting slightly erratic.

“I’m...gonna...fuck’ng cum...”

Those words her son utter gone thought the sexual haze that had fallen in the fucked-broken mind of Madeline Arc who happily submit to her MASTER. Her cerulean eyes looked into her son dark-but-bright blue eyes. His eyes burn into her, and she knew instinctively knew that her son’s going breed her and today is not a safe day...and she also knew that she will let him breed her with his incestuous inbreed child and that she gladly carrying to full term and that she’s going to spend the rest of her natural life being his slutty breeding broodmare birthing out his inbreed bastard.

This’s her fate and she’s going to sinfully love every single moment of it.

Now all she’d to do it wait for the inevitable of her son to breed and impregnate her ovulating breeding-eggsacks.

And her bull of a son didn’t disappointed her. As his toweringly huge, herculean and ruggedly musclebound body pressed against her soft, very curvaceous and buxom with bestially snarl to her ears and harsh grunted ‘cumming’ and she could feel her own flat toned stomach literally _bloated_ from the sheer amount of thick and heavy seminal fertile cum hitting her milking ovulating breeding-eggsacks.

She knew she was pregnant and for some unseen reason maybe it was a woman intuition that’s she knew it will be pair of six beautiful sextuplets twins and that they will take after their mother in terms of body and personality and that they’ll be their sweet ‘daddy girl’.

His godly cock filled her to the breaking brim and beyond until he pulled of her stuffed gaping cunt that spilling out thick syrup-like cum that cause her womb to spasm, twitch and tremble out of mini-orgasmic attack. He flap out his cock to mark her stomach, busty double GG tits, and her facial giving her a primal example of how an overwhelmingly strong and powerfully alpha of primordial eon times marking and sexual baptism of divinely, sensuous, and religious enlightenment of corrupt excitement and knowledgement. It too one light slap of her face to get her to react, startling her out of her stupor and causing her to look up at him.

“Don’t think just because I cum doesn’t mean you duty as my slut is done. We got all night long for me to fuck and me to use all of your holes until you’re filled with nothing but my cum and you mind go dumb and broken from being fucked-stupid” he domineeringly said, with a deep and gruff tone of his forceful voice and he roughly group her sensitive MILF-y level tits with his large rough, and masculine.

Her answer to that it send him sultry mind-broken smile and her legs instinctually spreading themselves and simple sentences.

“Fucked this dumb bimbo MILF with you big, fat cock and break me until I can’t move anymore you hunk of a man...”

* * *

**_...Days Later..._ **

It had been days, the room of Madeline Arc nee Samson or rather her true last name Pendragon were filled with wet slapping sound of flesh against flesh and the loud beautiful cry of a wanton incestuous MILF-slut. 

That wants the man think when he watches on with amused gaze and licentious half-smirk-half-grin, the Reincarnation of Asmodeus King of Demon & Prince of Lust, and the King of Dragon and Planeswalker-Warrior Rasmus Shadewalker think as he look at the mother-and-son duo who was rutting and fucking like a pair of animal-in-heat who sole purpose is breeding; which was fitting as he can sense six feminine life-forces in the stomach of Madeline Pendragon who noble and distinguished bloodline combined with Gilgamesh the Oldest King and King of Heroes and First Hero of Humanity made his young apprentice extremely powerful assets for his plans regarding Remnant...

“FUCK ME HARDER **_!!!_ **”

...He’s not a pawn for him to use as he was quite fond of the young stubborn Arc lad as he saw him like a favorite grandson. Rather he was the King of this little game and he train him to the best of his power and ability to be King of King and god of man unmatched in mind, visage, body, and soul.

He did some modification on him granting him boost in physical and mental attribute’s, give him inhuman amount of Aura that’s beyond even professional huntsmen and huntress. He made him beyond superhuman and the perfect lady-killer with the body of a god, the supremely good-looks of Lucifer, and the powerful pheromones of sexual arch-demon that make him irresistibly attractive to women, and finally he also grant the ability to use magicka that was loss in this world with only two people who can still use it and...

“DUST FUCKING YES FUCK ME DEEPER! HARDER!!!”

Ahem. Anyway as he was monologue he grant the ancient power of magic; generally he can use all form of magic arts but the one he endowed his former apprentice – Lightside Arts of Tantric Magic which give him innate knowledge of the target sexual fetish and kinds, Incubus-Lord Lust Magic which give him the ability of a Incubus, Body Magic and Fertility Magic which boost his body and his ferility to newer level.

In a crude, short and simple words; He just made his former apprentice a living and breathing sex-god and strong pornomancer of high caliber & ability...

“OH MY OUMMMM! I’M CUMMING FILLED ME YOU BIG-DICKED HUNK OF A MAN **_!!!_ **”

...And his superhumanly sharp ears heard the strong throbbing of his apprentice cock and how he can literally hear the churning of the thick syrup cum coming out the pisshole, and how his sharper nose smell the powerful and pungent pheromones that was rising forming from the bitch who was releasing torrent of womanly fluid of the bedsheet that was already dirty and wet from their combine time together. 

And his amused eyes could tell his horny and amorous apprentice was far from done and amusedly note that this is their thirty marathon round of nonstop sex and how he look at the blut bloated stomach which look like it six-month pregnant and carrying quadruplets twins. 

Well, it about time for him to leave this universal planes and watch his little personal project of his and see how his apprentice achieve the goal of being Casanova of Remnant and seeing him building his base of operations.

_‘Good luck my apprentice...please entrain this old immortal eyes and build yer’self a massive harem...and enjoy my final gift to you. Consider it a gift from your former master’_ He thought, the ancient immortal dragon-kiin-cambion hybrid man disappeared from the room unseen by the mother-and-son duo who think was fucking hard and fast and he heard one last thing from buxom slut-M.I.L.F before he completely disappeared from the room and this universal planes.

“A-AHHH! FUCK ME MASTER, BREAK ME!”...

* * *

Read, Favorite, Like, and Review, sorry about the longtime period of writing this chapter. I am hoping that you’ll like the new first chapter of JATOACR.

I’ve been thinking about being back the original version of the story as a newly revamped and rewrite version, let me knew in the comment below.

Signed you’re truly, Sandkings321 – **_4/14/19_ **


	2. Sisterly Love Part One (Saphron Cotta-Arc)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After his sexually dominated S-tier MILFy mother, It was a matter of time before Casanova of Remnant goes after his other attractive female relative and break them with his massive cock and make them part of his harem. Therefore, he went to after his favorite elder sister, Saphron and break her down into her basis form of a slutty cock-loving, cum-hungry, and brother-loving slutwhore, and Saph couldn’t help but submit to him and show him how much she is an incestuous slut that she is.

**_Jaune Arc: Tales of a Casanova of Remnant_ **

* * *

**Summary -** In which Jaune Arc is a bit different from canon. Namely, he's much bolder, confident, assertive, and master lady killer with powerful animal magnetism who on a path of being huntsmen for the glory of his ancestors and build himself a harem on the process. NSFW, Harem, Multi-Theme. Send any requests/suggestions, Pm/Review.

* * *

**_Chapter Synopsis_ **

After his sexually dominated S-tier MILFy mother, It was a matter of time before Casanova of Remnant goes after his other attractive female relative and break them with his massive cock and make them part of his harem. Therefore, he went to after his favorite elder sister, Saphron and break her down into her basis form of a slutty cock-loving, cum-hungry, and brother-loving slutwhore, and Saph couldn’t help but submit to him and show him how much she is an incestuous slut that **she** is. 

* * *

**Chapter Theme**

Dom/Sub, Seduction, NTR, Cheating, Incest, Breeding, Worshiping Sex, Fucked Silly, Ongoing Slutification, Mind-Break, Dirty Talk, Breast Play, Oral Sex

* * *

**_Jaune Arc: Tales of a Casanova of Remnant_ **

**_Chapter Two – Sisterly Love Part One (Saphron)_ **

* * *

She has a certain feeling something is special going to happen to her today.

She had been feeling the same feeling ever since she woke up. Like it telling her that something special is going to happen to her today and that it’ll forever changed her course of destiny in unusual fashion. And that it involved her little baby brother of all people who would be the reason for this feeling.

She took glances at a small picture of herself, her girlfriend-now-wife Terra, and her little brother who was nine years of age in that picture. All of them were in a cheerful happy mood with cheerful grin, Terra was ruffing Jaune hair, and herself holding her little brother fondly.

That was the best day of her young life, due to the fact she has graduate from college with a bachelor degree in literature in her name, and that her baby brother was there filling her with great overwhelming happiness…but not in a wholesome family manner.

The thing is about her is that she has very **_severe_ ** (but very hidden) wanton-brother complex and genuine romantic love toward her sole brother. She alway been close to him of all her younger and elder sisters (though they were close to him as well), how often she spends her free time reading him fairytale stories about valiant heroes and buy him the latest X-Ray and Vav comics with her own allowance/paycheck, and when he had a nightmare she lets him sleep with him in her growing but sizeable bosom and sing him gentle lullaby. 

In that very single peaceful moment of seeing her brother sweet and cutely sleeping face, made her near-religious revelation at that moment...she was falling-in-love with her little brother and not seeing him as a little brother anymore, but someone who she honestly can see marrying in the near future.

Not...not that that made it right. Saphron knew better, of course she did it was _wrong_ , sinful, and _immoral_ in the eyes of religion and modern society, and she also was quite aware how unrealistic and far-fetched her desire of marrying her little brother and living a fairy tale married life and carrying his baby and be the proud mother of their sweet, beautiful, and intelligent children. She should’ve move on with her forbidden illicit feelings and suppressed her unwholesome feelings and desire toward her brother...yet she couldn’t do it. She couldn’t get rid of her wants, desires, and wishes of being her brother lover and mother of his children. It was entirely wrong and selfish wish...but she has always been a little selfish after all. From **_hogging_ ** her brother attention from her older and younger sisters (and she suspects that they might share the same feeling for their sole brother), to often try to _gain_ his favor and affection by spoiling him with treats and gifts.

She sign out wearily as she looked away from the picture of happier times before he disappeared with the family heirloom and how he vow to be a brave, courageous heroes like their father and grandfather and their famous ancestor before him. 

As she about to resume writing her latest novel of action, erotica, and romance under her pseudonym Patty Berdioler when she hears the doorbell ring, and she looked up in the direction of the doorbell with curious expression on her comely face.

_‘Who’d be visiting me at this time? I am certainly that Ter don’t get off until 5:30 PM, and that my book club friends don’t come on tuesday.’_ She thought with curiosity in her mind, as she stood up and slipped on her house slippers and walked toward the door to answer the door. The beautiful blonde women reach the door and grasp the handle of the door and open the door to greet the unknown visitor.

“Hello, how can I help yo…” She greeted with a friendly smile on her face but her words trailed off as she gazed at the figure with her eyes slightly widened in surprise and amazement.

Namely, the visitor was a tall male figure. A very handsome, very attractive and **_very_ ** manly-looking man who look estimated around 17-18 yet he was very virile and very masculine in terms of male beauty, handsomeness, good-looks, height, posture and figure: Very great looker and total Grade A Adonis-hunk material.

Her eyes traced up and down to his 6’3”ft tall athletic, very rugged, and supremely masculine physiques—His powerful built is that of a professional huntsmen mixed with a professional athlete, with strong toned muscles, very big broad chest, toned midriffs, toned broad shoulders, very sculpted abs, and long strong well-developed legs. His very handsome, extremely gorgeous visage was youthful-looking yet had a chiseled masculine edge to his youthful good-looks making him more mature than most boys his age, with a sharp nose and firm angular jawline. His beautiful and confident dark-blue eyes looked at her with blazing, and piercing stare. 

He was dressed in casual attire that highlight his tall, hardy and well-built physique: With a dark green military style jacket with and Y-neck shirt which hugged his highly well-muscled chest, well-worn denim jeans with holes on it right knee, and a leather steel toe boots. There was a necklace that was intriguing and captivating, shaped like a roaring dragon head with ruby gem for eyes, and silver ring in both of this man ring finger.

Saphron could see the full, bountiful amount of his raw self-confidence, pure power, and sheer dominance, and she saw how his dominating gaze burned into her soul from how intense and powerful his unfathomable and daunting gaze. And he had a smile on his Adonis-esque face, the kind of smile that was charming, mesmerizing, and . 

His very ‘presence’ was otherworldly calm, powerful, kingly, and commanding made her instinctively swallow her spit and nearly dropped to her knees and proclaim her undying love and loyalty to this Perfect Paragon of an Adonis—due to feeling the sheer overwhelming, forceful, and _very_ daunting presence from this very handsome and very hunky beefcake man who was oddly enough familiar to her

She heard the handsome man polite cough, and she could feel her soft cheeks flush red in mortifying embarrassment.

“I-ah am very sorry about. Y-you just caught me off guard,” She stutter out as she fingers her hair and tuck a loose bang behind her ear. “I didn’t expect to have visitors today” She finished as she forced herself to look into his stunningly, gorgeous blue eyes and somewhat managed tolerance his **strong** , blazing and **_piercing_ **gaze.

The tall blonde Adonis man amusedly chuckles. Oh by the four Maiden and Dust. His chuckle made her knees buckle and almost collapsed out of pleasure. Very strong, deep, and overbearing manly as hell and send shuddering pleasure down loin and nearly made her climax just from the sound of his rumbling, manly baritone sound.

“Its alway, Saph. I kinda used to by now,” His very deep, smooth and sonorous baritone said with such smooth, honeyed words and effortlessly suave charm. “I am not one to boast about my looks or my physique. but I am pretty proud how handsome I’ve grown to be strong, handsome man after all.” The golden-haired Adonis-hunk finished as he rubbed his bullish thick neck in boyish fashion with cheeky grin of self-pride and self-regard.

She felt even more embarrassed (and turned on) that she nearly missed the fact that the man call her by her nickname that only few people call her, and only look away meekly, and spoke to him.

“Either way I sorry about tha-” She paused for a moment as she realized the fact this ( **_EXTREMELY_ **handsome) stranger had call her by her nickname, that only her family, friends, and her beautiful wife had called her. 

Unless...could it be?

Can it be...? 

Can he…?

Can he be her…?

She has to **_know_ ** ...if this tall man _is_ him.

She breathed through her nostrils as she holds back the **_very_** urge of jumping the taller man (in so many fashion)“I sorry to ask...can I get ask who you are please and your intention here?” 

Her own heart race and thumped rapidly as she waited for this gorgeous blonde Adonis young man to answer whom she hoped was her long-lost brother with bated breath.

He sends her very handsome, charismatic grin that shows off his perfect beautiful dentition that shine against the ambient light.

“Well Sa~ph, I was around the block doing my usual **_business_ ** , of wandering the city taking in the stunning view and the urban beauty of this fine city. And I thought that I should visit my favorite sister, and see how she is doing at the moment. Ya’know the usual **_stuff_ **” He answer her in a playful, roguish and mischievous fashion as he leaned on the doorframe in laid back manner with cross arms.

She miss how he empathized the word stuff and business, due to the fact she got tears in her as she weakly step forward and she spoke that was choked with emotion.

“Jaune?”

He warmly smiled at her as holding out his long well-muscled arm for the inevitable hug, and he spoke softly with warmth in his voice.

“It had been awhile, Saph. I’m back...”

This was the cue of her launching herself to her long-lost brother with tears flowing down her velvety soft cheeks and cried. “JAUNE!” As she holds her brother (and the man of her wanton-naughty dreams) and hugging him with all the force, and unintentionally letting her sizeable, ample bosom pressed against his big, wide and very broad chest. 

Jaune could feel how his earth-tone colored shirt getting wet with her salty tears, he lets her cry her tears away. He could feel her dainty hands hitting his iron-like chest weakly, and he could hear her talking against his broad chest 

“Where on the name of the Four Maiden did you go?...Why didn't you come over and live with us, Jaune... _to me_ ”

His eyes softly and gently. He looked down to his beautiful sister with soft smile and he spoke softly and warmly

“I am very sorry for causing you such pain and suffering. I didn’t what to trouble you or Terra with my problems,” He gently said to her ears. 

“You’d never be a problem for us. Especially _me_ ” She said softly with the last part to herself as she once again buried her face to his brawny chest and let herself cried softly

The Adonis-Casanova of Remnant only hugged her with his big, beefy and muscular arms around her hips almost touching her shapely, ample posterior with his thick calloused muscly fingers, and him pressing his nose onto hair wavy, dirty blond hair. His strong sense of smell could detect her natural feminine aroma and the honey dew sweet-smelling shampoo. Those two scents made the virile, primal and animalistic beast want to sate it voracious, ravenous appetite, but the man within him told him to comfort the crying beautiful lady in front of him.

And he very much inclined to agree with the beastly side of his mind...but he is not going to do it. She was special to him, and in addition, his master told him to _never_ take advantage of a woman in turmoil, and try to help by talking to them and listen their turmoil never expect sex or coerce sex from them unless they ask for it. He always told him to be kind and well-mannered to women and they in return be polite and friendly back. 

For an arrogant, cynical, immature and hubristic philandering womanizer. He often give him sagacious and wise advice on matters of women and life in general and not train him to be Grade A badass or some uncaring, apathetic, soulless sociopath and a selfish, immature and jejune beta-fuckboy

Yeah, he’s going to comfort her emotionally by being hugging her and murmured kind, gentle and soothing. He can satisfy his otherworldly beastly desires later on. Even the reason he came here was to seduce her and his sister-in-law into being part of his harem of wanton, needy slut.

For now...it's time to comfort her. And hopefully that she’ll not be mad at him for his selfish, hurtful behaviour...

* * *

**_Couple of Minutes Later_ **

After the impactful emotional moment between two Arc siblings, Saphron managed to compose herself to a certain degree. She invited Jaune inside her (and Terra) home for tea and food and hopefully talk about where he has been over six-and-half years, as she had so many questions that she needed to know.

...If only she could get them out of her mind... But she couldn’t get the question out of her throat for now...the reason for her inability due to the fact her young but _very_ tall, _very_ strapping, and **very** _hunky-looking_ brother was sitting awfully close to her...invading her person space with his all-embracing, expansive, and powerfully authoritarian presence and **she** could _feel_ and _smell_ the overwhelmingly _strong_ , attractive, and smoldering manly **_aroma_** that his very strong, handsome, perfectly chiseled and roguishly masculine body naturally exudes…

...And how it warms her body in sensual energy and how it made her lightheaded and burn with lustful thoughts of her total hunky brother looking at her with smoldering gaze and lubricious promise in his eyes, him whispering naughty, indecent words to her ear telling her how he is going to make her _his_ women-

“...Remnant to Saph, you spacing out again” The sound of her brother very rich, manly and reverberating baritone shakes her out of her wanton thoughts and back to the present world.

She flinched and made a surprised sound. “Oh! Sorry Jaune. I was thinking about something else.” 

_‘And that something was about that hot body of your stud~’_ A dark, feminine and seductive voice sensually whispers in her mind 

_‘Be quiet you!’_ She internally shouted to the voice.

She heard the voice sensual, sinister giggle and could ‘feel’ the dastardly, tempting smirk of the sensual, feminine voice. 

And the aforementioned voice spoke in her darkly seductive and otherworldly sensual tone. _‘Just admit it. You want to jump on this stud body and his Big. Fat. Cock. Just like the incestous slut that you’re~’_

Jaune send her a big smile full of enthusiasm and easygoing charm that made her heart skip a beat from the sight of it.

“Hopefully not something bad about little ol’ _~_ **_me_ **~” He said with an undertone of...something else amorousness.

Which she promptly miss but had a small dusting on her soft cheeks.

“Absolute…‘...Yes…’...not. I just’ve so _many_ questions to ask you...but I'm not sure where to begin.” She said unsurely as she looks down on her lap. Her wavy dirty-blonde hair cover her face.

But her brother gently but firmly grasped her soft chin and gently turn it to face his piercing but kind, blazing but gentle dark-blue eyes that shone with kindness and understanding.

“It okay, Saph...I completely understand. I been gone ever since I was 12 yrs old and that I didn’t contact you or others in that duration of my absence...” He softly said as he stared into her eyes with his strong, deep, and mesmerizing dark-blue eyes “...And I’ll answer them to the best of my ability, Saph.”

He finished as he softly trace her soft chin and jawline with deceptively soft touch from his rough, muscly fingers. Which send nothing but great, shudder of sinful but delightful sensation in her heart and lower body due to feeling the heat of her not-so-little baby brother thick, rough, manly fingers on her. 

His eyes burned into her soul, capturing it with single intense but soulful gaze that was hauntingly potent and very beautiful at the same time. She looks at his lips: rough, masculine lips that looks so appetizing and kissable.

So **_tremendously_ ** kissable...so **_very forbiddingly_ **kissable...so…

“...You really have grown into a great beauty have you. You are a very beautiful, and gorgeous woman, Saph...” He charmingly compliment her as he looked over her slim, youthful, and very curvy figure. She may not have mature curves or elegant beauty that Madeline have, but she has that natural Girl-Next-Door charm in her beauty, and in his own humble opinion that made her even more beautiful in his eyes.

Her cheeks blush hotly at the fact her very handsome and very charming brother compliment her. She felt her own heart thump within her chest. She couldn’t believe how Jaune casually call her beautiful and how his eyes roam up and down on her attractive figure, his smoldering gaze made her feel all tingly with happiness and pleasure from seeing the lusty, masculine admiration from her **very** _strong_ , very _manly_ , and **very** gorgeous brother...it made her **feel** so **_desirable..._ **

...It was so **wrong** and **amoral** . Not only is he her baby brother (despite the fact she has a severe brother complex), but she was a married woman with hardworking, serious, and kind woman who was at work making money for both of them and make rents due...Yet it was so ungodly _right_ and _go~od_ at the same time. 

The blonde woman swallows audibly. She forces herself to look up to meet the eyes of her oh-so-handsome-as-hell baby brother.

And there she saw a pair of **_blazing_ **, but very calm, piercing and very confident looking at her with very smoldering and very unbrotherly intent and small, playful but placid smile on his rugged-but-boyish face, forcing her to look away shyly as she couldn’t handle the sheer intensity and vehemence of his powerful gaze.

She felt strange just from looking at him and being so _near_ his tall, strong, and _very_ manly physique. There was this...raw primal magnetism, the overpowering sexual charisma, the pure confidence, and the effortless masculinity that Jaune seem to ooze so naturally and casually as it natural for him to do so.

How can her sweet, kind, and innocent baby brother become such an alpha male and Adonis. He was so full of perfect, bold self-confidence and brash self-assuredness that was mind-bogglingly potent and intoxicating that it made her drunk from the feel of it and made her want to submit to the alpha male that was her brother and worship him like a living exemplar of Manhood

“... **Rea~lly** beautiful. In fact, I might have to kiss you on your supple lips, Saph~” He playfully teased her as he traces her light jawline with his thick, rough and masculine fingers, letting her feel how rugged and calloused his fingers has become far from the smooth and soft hand.

She swallowed again as she briefly glances at his lips. His full, beautiful, rough and masculine lips that look _inviting and kissable_.

She chuckled nervously as she spoke back.“Oh, Jaune. You shouldn’t be joking like that. We are brother and sister and I am a married woman.” Despite her words, the naughty voice was telling her to quit it with the moralism stuff or the right or wrong. The primal instinct that was inborn within her told her to just submit to alpha male and mate with him and carry on his strong progeny with pride.

His dark cerulean blue eyes turn darker with dominating lust, and his playful smirk now has a dark edge of dominance.

“Who said I was joking Saph. I am being entirely _serious_ of me kissing you on the lips sis. **I** want to kiss _you_ on ya’ lips. Your **delicious** , **luscious** , **_invi~ting_ ** , and tasty-looking **full** apple lips.” He huskly said to her with a growl as he finger her soft, supple lips with his rugged thumb.

If her face wasn’t red before it flaming now at her very seductive and very charismatic speaking of her tall, strong, handsome and well-built dominating Adonis hunk’s of a brother. 

Dust be Damn! Why is he such a damnable and mesmerizing smooth-talker. **How in the name of Two Brothers and Maiden above** can easily _speak_ with such eloquence and persuasiveness, and _how did_ he become very seductive **skilled** and **seductive** with words and language?.

She glance to her right trying to cool down her head with wholesome thoughts.

“J-Jaune...come quit it with the teasing and jokes...enough it enough...right?” She strongly spoke out. Yet combine with her looking away with a scarlet blush on her wholesome face and how she stutters and pauses made it apparent that she **does want** it even when she tried to dispel the naughty, and unwholesome thought of her brother strong, attractive and very manly physique naked before her very own eyes, and his deep, dominant and smoldering look of hunger and ravenous intent...

Okay it was harder than she imagines, but points for trying.

Jaune had a very amused look on his face as if her find her reason amusing and trivial and he spoke with ting of amusement.

“Saph... **We** both know that **you** really don’t care about the moral ethic of this incestuous union or the fact this’s essentially adultery...” He leans forward with a bold, handsome and charming smile on his roguishly-and-boyishly attractive face.

And she lean backward overwhelm at his strong boldness and lusty audaciousness nature how he basically assert his powerful, manly and very authoritarian presence subtly lifting her mental inhibition and lower her sense of right-and-wrong morality and social ethics

“...I also know that **_you_ ** have a thing for me ever since you was teen and I enter my adolescence, that never truly go away Saph~” He spoke with sheer confidence and pure sureness in his low, powerful and strong voice.

Her eyes widen in shock and her mouth agape in disbelief. How did he...

“How did I know? It simple after looking though my memory with you and my newfound knowledge regarding the female mindset. I can tell that **you** , my dearest Saph _want_ to desperately desire me. Desire yours truly very presence and have carnal thoughts about me in your lonely night...” He smugly smirked as he trapped her between his tall well-built muscular frame and his strong fierce presence which making her mind jumbled out of disorderly fashion. “...with your toys mewling mine own name under your breath, imagining me taking you on your martial bed with your hard-working wife doing her best supporting you peacefully sleeping next to you and you trying to hold you’re your loud wanton scream of pleasure and tried not to lose your my with **mine** _co~ck_ and **my** skills slowly but **_surely_ ** destroying every _single_ semblance of your reason and sanity, and your gorgeous body endlessly orgasm non-stop and then finally...” He lean forward once again until their face and hot breath was single hair away from kissing

“...You’ll finally submit to me and my cock. Your future will consist of you showing off your naked, feminine figure yours truly, in **EVERY** single day for the **_REST_ ** of your natural life. Worshiping my very ground with all the incestuous love and whorish lust that your body can exude and you taking care our children born out of this incestuous union and me fucking you on the bed sucking on your milk-filled tits and me whispering how much a unfaithful fucking brother-fucking slut that you _truly_ are” His words were heated and domineering to her and how his strong and smooth voice made it so seductively sinful to hear...

...And much to her sheer shame and shameful embarrassment. She is nearly flooded her panties and experience a mini-orgasm from his domineering, smooth and very heated words and his strong, authoritative and assertive alpha male behavior which aroused the darker, primal side of her mind that was already submitting to her dominating-hunky alpha hunk’s of Adonis man.

He lean back away from (much to her shame and disappointment) stood up and looked down on her with sharp, forceful and blazing stare.

“I’m going to give you two options and I’ll respect your choices regardless of your choices.” He stated to her as held up two fingers which was her options.

“Choice 1 is you and I going to your bedroom and on your martial bed, and I’ll _show_ you pure unadulterated pleasure that even Terra can’t hope to match and you’re going to submitted as _my_ women and slut.” He list one of the choice and he put one of his finger down.

“Choice 2 is you not doing this and we pretend none of this happens and we go back being wholesome brother and sister and ignored the sexual tension between you and me for the rest of our natural lives.” He put down the second finger down.

“Now those are you choices, Saph. And I’ll wait until ten seconds for you to make your choice. Choose wisely sis as this’ll forever change your future and our relationship” He finish as he give her one last look and him patiently waited for her answer after he give her the ultimate choice.

He really giving her a choice of between becoming his women and cheating on her hardworking loving wife and the other don’t sleep with her him and not committing incestuous adultery with her little baby brother.

The most moral and logical choice’s to choice the second option. It was the right thing to do between being faithful to Terra and not committing the ultimate taboo of sleeping with her brother.

It was obvious choice that wholesome, sane and normal person should make in this bizarre situation...

But there’s an actual big part of her that actually leaning toward the first option. The choice of becoming her brother women was **very** tempting choice for her to make, between her long-dormant brother complex, the fact her brother become such a Grade-A Adonis-hunk’s of a man and an Alpha Male...

...And in addition, her own traitorous mind was salacious telling all the naughty things that Jaune would certainly do her...

...How he’ll domineeringly kiss her lips dominating the inside of her mouth with his rough tongue and soft tongue...

...How the voice was telling how he would throw her on the bed tearing off all of her clothes with his brute, masculine force...

...How he take charge in the bedroom and dominate her though out their forbidden union and how she submit to him without question and act like the submissive slutty-sub that she is and let him sate his lust on her, marking her with his manly scent and cock that enter places far beyond even the biggest toy that Terra had use on her.

...As she rubs her thighs together as she could feel her core heated up with wanton, impious and naughty desire...and how she already made her choice, even before he give her the choice

“So...what’s your choice, Saph? Be mine women or don’t be my women? Make. Your. Choice. Here.” He spoke out as he stared down at her with deep, intense and penetrating gaze.

She looks up to him with half-lidded sultry eyes full of longing and impious lust and she open her mouth to give him her answer.

“Yes Jaune...I-I want to be your women. I want to be your slut, whore, any other degrading titles that you call me. I want to feel your rough, powerful manly hands all over my body. I want your big fat cock inside my stupid dyke cunt and reshaped it until no inferior man can’t _use_ it every again. I _want_ to be your broodmare, carrying your babies with proud and your sucking on my milk-filled tits with ravenous glee. I want it **ALL** ” She said as let out of all her darkest fantasies that she kept within herself.

He smirked with high amount pride and smug satisfaction. He love the look of lust and longing and the crimson blush on her attractive, comely face

“Oh? How about your wife who’d be understandably sadden that you cheated on her with a man but her long-lost brother-in-law”

Without missing a single beat she spoke once again.

“Fuck Terra. I need **YOU** and your fat manly cock, Jaune. Please teach me wonders of men transforming dumb dyke like me” She said with all the want and hunger in her voice as she inch over to her hunky Adonis-Chad’s brother.

He smiled as he put his rough, powerful and masculine on her big shapely derrière feeling how juicy and firm her derrière are, and he can wait for him to smack it to his ravenous joy and wicked delight.

“Well-spoken Saph...how about I show you the wonders of sex with me...in your room”

She looks at him with nothing but her longing bright heart-shaped pupil eyes.

“Yes...let go to my room”

* * *

The moment she barely enter the room. Her tall, well-built, broad-shoulder and very dominating Adonis was behind her and groped her perky sizeable breasts though her shirt with his rough and hard hands.

“Ja~une _~!_ ” She let out long, wanton moan as she thrust out her sizeable DD-cups breasts into his strong and rugged hands. His hands seem to have pure tantric energy within his hands, and how _ungodly_ pleasurable his hands were.

“You might not be the most busty of our sisters but you still’ve a big pair of tits. I can’t wait to fuck them with my cock.” He huskily growl out to her ears before he lick the inside of her ear with his tongue, causing her to shiver in shameful delight and wicked pleasure.

“Jaune...” She erotically moaned out as she grind her big, wide and very curvaceous firm ass unto his pants, feeling the thick bulge of his without question big, fat and massive cock. Even though his jeans she could feel how _long_ ...how _thick_ ...and _swollen_...and how it would surely ruin her poor little poontang.

The thought of her (presumably) **_very_ ** well-hung brother reshaping and remodeled her poor and battered virginal-tight poontang with his cock and breed her fertile womb...like the virile stallion that he is...it made her so sinfully **_wet_ ** as a whistle.

“Now that I got that out of the way...” He let go of her breast (much to her disappointment) as he step back with easy-going smile before he abruptly change his behavior. “Now would you so kindly down you strip down to your underwear and show me your nice, wonderful, gorgeous and exquisite figure?” Jaune asked her in a very relaxed, polite, and fairly casual tone as he was asking about the weather instead

Yet she instinctively recognized the awe-inspiring, overwhelming, and crushing strong undertone of great authoritative and commanding power in his strong, resounding and reverberating baritone voice that hit her with the devastating force of a Beringel.

Was it strange to have powerful succession of mini-orgasm at the sound of his incredibly deep, smooth, reverberating and commanding voice?

Nevertheless, the young gorgeous blond-haired women did as she was told and follow the dominating order of her alpha-Adonis and bullish hunk’s.

Her Adonis watched on silently yet she feel the strong smoldering power in his gaze full of raw sexual confidence, divine-level charisma and irresistible magnetism, and alpha male dominance which turn her on to no end.

She first off took of her t-shirt slowly and sensually for his silent enjoyment before she took it off entirely showing off her big busty and sizeable chest, that was a perfect mixture of firm and youthful liveliness and her flat stomach that was slightly toned from her daily yoga exercise. Secondly, she took off her skirt which hug her slim, shapely hips and she turn around to show off her large, juicy and round buttock and her long, slim and beautiful legs until the skirt fall to her feet and she flung it to the side with her cute dainty feet.

She turn around to face the blazing look of lust and desire of her brother dark domineering cerulean dark-blue eyes. She smile bashfully yet playfully with a crimson blush on her face as she reach behind and skillfully unhook her bra, which support her big, sizeable and succulent breast and let it fall to the ground letting her brother drink in her pink coin-sized areolae and erect nipples.

After that she hook her slim fingers on him of her somewhat skimpy and racy underwear down until to her succulent legs and to her feets.

Soon, she was bare right front of him and he voraciously drank in her beautiful attractive nude form. She may not be as curvaceous or buxom as haremnette, or their mother and older/younger sibling and not an outstanding beauty; nevertheless, Saphron body is absolutely exquisite in the wholesome girl-next-girl his eyes.

She was slim of frame and average height of 5’4 (A/N: I just guessing her height) with modestly curvaceous pear-shaped hourglass figure with nice pair of big-buxom DD breast (which as far he knew about was slightly above-average in his already extremely absurdly busty and curvaceous family), her hips were modestly wide and shapely with very delicious, big and round arse with bountiful amount of fatness and firmness. She has long; beautiful legs possessed a large thick thighs and smooth dainty feet’s.

She was beautiful in modest, natural and wholesome type; possessed a characteristic aspect of a approachable and friendly city girl-next-door. Not an outstanding beauty but somewhat modest and average but natural beauty that one can see in the streets. Nevertheless, he is not one to be picky of female beauty as he was general fan of all kind of female figure and beauty as he been taught by his former master to enjoy all kind of beauty from the ‘common-level’ to ‘divine-level’ beauty.

And he is going to enjoy his sister wholesome, common beauty to his sinful, wicked delight and ravenous glee as step front of her slowly walking around the naked dirty-blonde beauty. His entire behavior to could be alternatively interpreted by an well-experience, and harden huntsmen veteran sight as Alpha Beowolf stalking it prey or alternatively a Primal Dragon King looking at fairest princess with burning rapacious hunger...

...And considering who his master and what kind ‘blessing’ that he got from him, and how he been augmented by said master with boatload of scientific enhancement and mystical augmentation...it was fitting choice of descriptive words for him as he grin ferally which cause his sister to blush and her panty moisten up almost instantaneously.

“You such a fine body...” He smoothly compliments as he lean very close invading her personal space and his strong, attractive and intense presence overwhelmed her at the same time.

“...You have such nice and robust pair of hips, made for child-bearing.” He pointed out as he softly grasped her smooth and wide hips with his large, broad and powerful hands. “...Children that I’d be glad to make with you in the near future” He huskily teased her.

Her heart skips a beat. As her addled and perplexed mind went into daydream state as she imagine her and Jaune both of them older and herself holding pair of gorgeous set of twins daughters.

“And you have nice pair of big, buxom, and nicely pear-shaped breast. Full of liveliness, bounciness and perkiness from being young beautiful woman in her physical and sexuality prime my sweet Saph.” His large, broad, rough and powerful hands move from her shapely hips to her buxom chest to softly and masterfully grope them: his thick, muscly and calloused fingers were very skilled and incredibly talented at finding erogenous zone and bring pleasure from the simple act of groping and teasing them.

Which she felt as she released a small shuddering gasp of pleasure and her thrusting her sizeable breast into his aforementioned skills hands and dexterous fingers. His large broad hands and well-muscled manly fingers burn into her breast nerves and amped up the pleasure center up-to-eleven.

What kind of man did he become and how did he required such skills — she could feel the raw power and control in his powerful hands and how he easily made her whimper and squirmed against his dexterous nimble-fingered hands alone.

In moment, her succulent inner thighs are rubbing together as she gets moist down between her legs. His nimble, dexterous and agile muscled fingers were sharp like daggers and swift like the wind. His blazing, piercing and unfathomable deep eyes burn into her very sizeable, heaving bosom: how he seek out all of her weak points with laser-focused intensity and the _advanced_ , _masterful_ skills of a sex god.

The Sex God & Casanova of Remnant rubbing his meaty palm over her and press his strong, rough and calloused-thick fingers over her in incredibly and very skillful manners. He was a natural at this—knowing how he can easily bring great wanton-pleasure to women.

He knew how _good_ his large hands and nimble fingers are too the women all of ages and race. And how _easily_ he can make them climax at the simple but very masterful fondling and groping of their breast...and combine with little cheat of using usage of tantric aura manipulation made it _f~u~n_ for him to break in a new needy bitch in before he use his big, powerful, fat and massive bitch-breaking cock to make them officially his bitches.

His older beautiful sister was going to be another of his many marry/lesbian women turn cock-loving slut. The blonde-haired hunk internally grin in animalistic glee at the thought of turning his beautiful Sapphic sister into a cock-loving, cum-hungry and unfaithful slut.

“Do you feel it Saph? Can **_YOU_ ** feel it? Do you _feel_ mine own powerful hands touching all of your weak points and put _pressure_ on them with such casual ease and effortlessness that it left you **_breathless with desire_ **?” He huskily whispers to her ear with all the blazing lust of alpha male sex god as he teasingly nibbles her earlobe with his teeth’s.

Despite the fact, he was _literally_ whispering into her ears. The young fair-haired women did _not_ exactly hear him right as she was overwhelmed and overpowered by the onslaught of her brother skillful, dexterous hands and nimble fingers. She could barely stand on her two legs as they shook and wobbled from the sheer intensity and force of his worship of her large, buxom and sizeable breast.

“ _O~h~! O~h~! O~h~! O~h~!_ ” She lewdly moaned out her beautiful blue eyes rolled into the back of her skull and her soft lips parted openly as she could feel the strong, explosive buildup of her climax coming and her beautiful, luscious, busty and curvy physique was responding in question.

Oh By the Two Brothers and Dust Above! She going to-

Burst of whiteness fill her vision as she explosively climax on the spot with her hunk towering behind her still masterfully stroke and caress her very sensitive breast, and the young release a low, shrill, _inhumanly_ guttural, and raucous sound come out of her mouth. It sounds so _deeply_ inhuman and otherworldly in her ears, the sound feel less like human or Faunus but something bestial and primordial.

She moaned out her climax until her legs were uncontrollably shaking and wobbly and getting weaker and weaker until she outright fall to her knees looking dazzlingly to the far horizon and her thick, juicy thighs were randomly spasm and twitch uncontrollably.

Then an absolutely _massive_ shadow cover her daze face and semi-snapped her back into reality and she gaze at the absurdly enormous bulge of her little (not-so-little what she gazing...) baby but very well-endowed hunky brother it in sheer awe and reverence.

He smirk down at her. His imperious, flaming and authoritative gaze of his very deep and dark dazzlingly blue eyes gaze at her with such intensity and power that left dazzle.

Then and there he spoke to her auricles and mind. The sound of his strong, powerful and reverberating-rich baritone hits her soul and heart at the same time made her feels the innate power of his majestic power and atavistic-dominance.

“My dearest Saph...You’re going to fulfill your proud, honored, and noble duties as not only as my women...but as a proud, attractive and beautiful Arc women who would serve the superior, excellent first-class, and unparalleled top-quality that’s an Arc Male for the rest of your natural life until either my or your death.” He stated out in calm, serene, and casual tone yet one could sense the overwhelming and overpowering undertone of alpha dominance and masculine supremacy.

She felt...complete and happy to hear those words for some unfathomable reason. Happy that she is her brother woman...his future baby factor...his sex slave for the rest of her life.

This was her true calling and duty her brother slut, slave, and other similar lustful degrading synonym that one person could call her...and she couldn’t be more happier.

She reach toward his belt and unbuckle it and slowly but hurriedly slide out of his pants wanting to see the glorious golden treasure that her stud, bull, alpha, and master was packing beneath his tight rugged jeans.

Afterward she pull down his jeans to his ankles (which Jaune kick away) and letting her glimpse at his beautiful, monstrous, and obscene bulge that his grey tight brief (which has the Arc emblem on the center) was trying-in-vain to held back as much as possible before it rip out the prison confinement.

She reaches forward to her brother tight brief with shaky hands and pulls the down the brief to see her brother big, massive, and glorious manhood.

And then...

_SLAP!_

She has been slapped in the face. She intellectually realize it and physically felt it...but couldn’t comprehend it at the same time as she stare in shock at the **BIG, FAT,** and **MASSIVE APPENDAGES** that slap her in the very understandably shocked, bug-eyed face.

It was her brother...cock...but at the same time, it was not a _cock_ as that means it supposed to be human and Faunus in size and girth.

Instead, it was something else entirely...something _inhuman_ and _monstrous_ that outclassed all her previous (which was little) understanding of the Human/Faunus male reproductive organs diagram.

Her very, _extremely_ , tremendously, and incredibly hyper-hung brother has a bitch-breaking of a schlong. It was absolutely gorgeous, incredibly massive and fat and **swollen** with pure virility, unadulterated testosterone, and unparalleled manliness; the size’s nearly godlike and superhuman 50cm in inches alone was, it was riddle with finger-thick veins that pulse and throb with blood as it running down its sides. It was capped off with a large, bulbous, and swollen mushroom head that was slightly smaller than her entire hands alone, and seem to red with bullish lust. Massive hanging balls seem roughly the size of her fists, with some dark-blonde pubes on the balls and surprisingly well-trimmed public hair.

 _‘Oh my fucking Dust...This well-hung Adonis-hunk’s going definitely wreck my pussy and womb.’_ She thought as she stare at it with lustful, lewd expression with eyes that hold bright, glowing pink heart-shaped pupils and drool in the corner of her parted soft lips, as her nose flared taking in the strong, potent, manly and attractive musk that fog her mind and vision from it intensity and potency alone.

Jaune enjoy the sight of her cock-shock/awe expression, before he said, “As much I enj~oy the look of lust on your face alone but you got a cock to please...” His tone start off lighthearted and whimsical before it shifted to dark, gruff and very commanding

“...So start doing your fucking job, you unfaithful, incestuous fucking dyke-slut” He authoritatively order her out as he slap his massive 18-incher cock into her face.

She let out a meek cute ‘eep’ sound at his shift of tone and him slapping his fat cock into her face, nevertheless the submissive blond busty woman follow her bullish hyper-hung brother orders as she instinctively realize the pure power and dominance of a strong, charismatic, and very dominated alpha male.

She reach over to for the monstrous schlong, she grasped it with both hands, and found that she was unable to fully close her fingers around its ungodly **_thick_ ** girth.

Slowly and carefully stroke it in up-and-down fashion trying to get a good feel (which she has a very feel of it) as she try to get use to the cock, due to the fact that this cock was beyond anything that she could understand and seen, and that this fat cock was way different from the toys that Terra and herself has use.

“Now use that beautiful little mouth of yours to please my cock, slobber all over it, suck it and worship this _cock_ like the slutwhore that you are.”

Saphron nodded her head submissively as she can’t deny the order of her bull and alpha and overlord. She begun to licking the underside of the fat shaft, making sure she is lubricating it and acceleration the process of her slow and amateurish stroking movements. Her saliva allowed her delicate fingers to glide over the dick with ease ncreasing her pace as she did so. Then, she inserted it into her mouth.

It was a very _tight_ fit, especially as she began circling her tongue around its head. She pushed it further inside her supple lips and mouth, savoring its musky, salty taste.

She bobbled her head with pure fervor and religious-esque zeal, while at the same time stroking the rest of his cock with her hands alone. Jaune release a low bestial groan of lust as his slutty sister currently was fondling his big, massive fatsack without him evening ordering her, which was good sign for him as his slutification procedures was going very well for him.

This’s a frankly simple and straightforward mental conditioning procedure for him to slutify a once nice, wholesome and pure-hearted woman into being his wanton, whorish, and tainted-hearted slut who willing to suck his herculean 18-and half-incher cock and worship his tall, golden Adonis-esque physique.

It not some form of brainwashing or anything like that but more of an...uplifted revelation for women who spend their whole lives not realizing their true nature as sluts and whores who belong to great and powerful Alpha/Adonis/Hercules like him and be the future broodmare mothers who were their swollen belly with superior alpha progeny with great pride and happiness in their heart and soul cuckolding their weak, pathetic beta-male boyfriends/husbands.

He was snapped out of his thoughts and mind as he let out a deep and guttural groan as his slutty sister was currently taking in about half of his cock down her mouth, throat, and gullet. And she even using her fat, sizeable tits to sandwich the rest of his cock and stroke it vigorously and exuberantly as she look up to her brother with her haze-over eyes that hold millions of emotions. Some were familiar to him and others that he could not read as he was focus on the fact his sister was essentially deepthroating herself without question.

“ _Fuckkkk_ , Saph you really are a good little eager cock-sucker slut are you?” He look down at her with deep, blazing and very lustful eyes. “You really eager to drink my jizz are you. Can wait to drink in my baby juice?”

“Mhgh mngh mnhm” She...answer him...with his dick still in her mouth yet he can understand that she want it and he happily help her out by grabbing hold of her head and hair and procced to fuck her throat and tits with his godcock with great passion and power.

In short words; he was treating her throat and tits like a living onahole. And she never felt so _turn_ on before at being treating like a living fuckable onahole for her brother who is a total hunk of a very commanding and dominating alpha stud.

She lets go of her tits and took on more of his incredibly beautiful, masculine, and extraordinarily powerful cock down her throat and facefucking herself with tears down her cheeks ruining her mascara yet she press on wanting to impress her alpha bull and get his jizz down.

“GAGKNH! GAGHNK! GAGHMK!”

The wet resounding sound of someone gagging as the homosexual, married and incestuous woman fucking her dirty face on big fat cock that belong to her brother who grow into such a tall, strong, masculine, very magnetic and very handsome hunk of a Adonis.

“Fuck sis you really want to milk me do you! What a unfaithful little slut that you” He shouted/growled out as he held her hand with his large, powerful hands as he thrust forward with strong rapid hips movement. “If you want some, than you can have some. I am ‘bout to bust a fuckin’ nut! Take it you fucking slut”

He roared out as he thrust all of his cock down her throat and gullet and burst out though his cumslit was river of thick, viscous, glutinous and rich jizz instantaneously filling her stomach with gallon worth of jizz (which was his normal amount...) and backup of the jizz rush up to her throat and burst through her vacuum-sealed mouth and her nostrils at the same time

Her eyes rolled into the back of her skull and she squirt out her climax on the spot soaking the carpet with her fluids. The richness and lushness of his cum made her cum alone and addled her already addled and ongoing-sluttify mind. It made her feel light and free of her responsibilities and obligations and almost feel ‘cum-drunk’ on the jizz alone

The near-endless amount of his jizz has ending about five minutes and thirty seconds finally ended as the large and athletic build hunk pull out his messy but still hard cock out of her throat and it squirt out few more copious amount of jizz into her face—making her in animalistic, primal fashion established that he own her and brand her as his slut.

“Whew~...that’s simply amazing Saph. You’re a fine natural born cocksucker.” He praise her with a brash, handsome grin on his rugged handsome face. The praise from her tall studly brother cause the young beauty beamed up to him with mixture of pride, embarrassment, and lust an odd mixture.

“T-thank you J-jaune for the kind words...” She said with lustful embarrassment in her voice and crimson blush on her face as her hands was place between her juicy thicc thighs and her wet womanhood slightly touching them feeling the stickiness of her fluid.

By the name of the Two Brothers! If this him teasing her breast and fucking her throat alone...than she couldn’t wait.

“Your welcome~.” He said to her with smooth charm and charisma in his deep and strong baritone voice. Before he reach down to her and lift her up with his great powerful arms with casual ease and he held her succulents thick thighs with large hard hands and put her buxom breast against his lean, hard, rugged and chiseled torso – he was putting her into a simple classical position the full nelson.

His large, massive, chiseled, and well-built frame and tall height made a powerful impression on her as she could feel all of his strong and powerful manliness, masculinity and roughness. His scars a testament of how far he took his training as huntsmen and warrior seriously.

Damn... _!_ he really had grown as an young, attractive, and very manly alpha man; she look up to meet his blazing deep and dark blue eyes that shined with pure and unadulterated, confidence, assurance, and powerful dominance.

“Saph...” He spoke softly and calmly yet there was burning, boiling lust in his voice. “...Do you know what I going to do you?” He question her in a rhetorical tone.

Before she could answer his question, but she was cut off by him again.

“...I’m going to fuck you....I’m going to completely _fuck_ you until your mind is **broken** over the endless onslaughts of my cock destroying your tight dyke-cunt with unrelenting power and relentless force...than **_I_ ** going to **_breed_ ** you like the broodmare slut that you are...And you going to love every single second of my slowly and methodically destroy every single semblance of your former self.

Each time she heard him what he is going to do to her...made feel climax and more turn on before as she could see him actually destroying and breeding her like strong, horny and dominating breeding bull who sole purpose and duty it to breed all the fertile broodmare sows with it angry, powerful cock and unmatched fertile seeds that’ll instantaneous impregnate the sows with casual ease showing off his powerful fertile prowess and capability.

“...That what I going to do to you Saph. This’s not some empty boast. _No_...this is a promise. After all, an Arc...Never goes back on his promise” He aim his large, thick cocktip into her quivering, mewling cunt and thrust upward until his entire cocktip enter her.

And then she scream out in sheer surprise and lust.

“OH! MY! FUCKING GAWD!”

* * *

That’s one of the few more screams that’ll be coming from her...nor will they be the last of them as Saphron will soon learn the hard but pleasurable way...

Cliffhanger...the worse. Hate them but love them at the same time XP

Anyway, sorry about the long delay. I’ve a bad case of laziness, writer block, and procrastinating. Hope you like the latest addition of the chapter.

Please leave a fav or comment below the comment section please. I need your love please~!

Signed Sandkings321

Next Chapter...Sisterly Love Part Two End (Saphron)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I need an editor for this story and my other stories, here my email if you want to be my editor - dragonkings444@gmail.com


	3. Sisterly Love Part Two

**Jaune Arc: The Tales of a Casanova of Remnant**

* * *

**Summary -** In which Jaune Arc is a bit different from canon. Namely, he's much bolder, confident, assertive, and master lady killer with powerful animal magnetism who on a path of being huntsmen for the glory of his ancestors and build himself a harem on the process. NSFW, Harem, Multi-Theme. Send any requests/suggestions, Pm/Review.

* * *

**_Chapter Synopsis_ **

Part Two of Sisterly Love: Jaune begin part two process of the Slutification procedure and make her his submissive, horny cumdumpster of a dirty incestuous slut. And Jaune discover something about his sister that was pleasing and unexpected.

* * *

**Chapter Theme**

Dom/Sub, NTR, Cheating, Incest, Breeding, Worshiping Sex, Fucked Silly, Slutification, Mind-Break, Dirty Talk, Daddy Fetish, , Squirting

* * *

**_Jaune Arc: Tales of a Casanova of Remnant_ **

**_Chapter Three: Sisterly Love Part Two (Saphron)_ **

* * *

“ **_OH! MY! FUCKING GAWD!_ ** ”

Her strong and hunky baby brother enter her tight cunt with his big, burly cocktips that was bulbous and thick. The size of it, stretched out the entirely of her tight-lipped pussy. She can feel her entire wall were being resized and stretching to its very limit, as it tried to accommodate the massive size of Jaune’s shlong.

**SPORGK!SPORGK!SPORGK!SPORGK!SPORGK!SPORGK!SPORGK!~!**

The sounds of Jaune fucking Saphron’s tight, wet pussy could be heard threwout the house. He smashed through her cervix in his first thrust, and was now pounding her womb, reshaping her pussy, and devastating her G-Spot.   


**“** Oh mah ga~wd. You lik~e so  _ ~big~  _ broth~a. You fat dick is like s~o good in my tight little dykie-cunny. Fuck this little dyke and make me cock-loving, incestous little slut” Saph said with a drunken slur as her mind was in a cock-drunk state as her beefcake brother held her thick, juicy thighs with his strong, rough hands and her entire pussy being devastating by the long, beefy 18-inch ‘Alpha-male’ cock, with his bullish cock relentlessly hitting G-Spot causing her to experience another explosive orgasm that wreck her mind.   


Jaune the Casanova of Remnant hearing all her drunken, slurring words and visceral action had a wicked smile, and the dominant stud let out a dark and malicious chuckle.

“Well, you did ask nicely Saph,” Jaune cheekily said before it turn from lighthearted and jesting to sharp and commanding. “ **SO** , get ready for the fucking of your life. You fucking dirty, incestous dyke-whore!” He roared out as he pounded her with faster and deeper force than before which cause the married lesbian to let out a guttural cry of pleasure.

**_SLAP! CLAP! SLAP! CLAP! SLAP! SLAP! CLAP~! SLAP! CLAP! SLAP! CLAP! SLAP! SLAP!_ **

“Damn, Saph. You’ve one tight pussy for a fuckin’ dyke-whore, probably it never had a dick in it!” The dominant Casanova male huffed out as he ruthlessly pounds his gorgeous sister sapphic cunt with a deep and heavy force. His long, burly, beefy cock simultaneously made a dent of her cervix and caused a bulge in her thin stomach. His large, very well-built and very athletic frame towering her with a fierce, manly presence that dominant her body and soul how potent the presence was on her.

**“AAAAAHHHHH!!! FUCK!! AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH,”** Saphron screamed as she squirted her cuntjuice all over Jaune’s broad chest and the room, as orgasism after orgasism hit her. In a brief moment of clarity, Saphron took in her surroundings, she realised she was in the missionary position, she looked at her brother, his adonis-built chest was soaked in her fluids, and he was holding her ankles high in the air. She then looked further down and swallowed, his long, thick, veiny,monster-of-a-cock was buried in her tight, little pussy. Her cunt was so stretched it looked like it might pull out of her and stick to her brother’s mighty schlong as if her cunt turned into King Taijitu.

_ ‘Oh my brothers. How on Remnant do I managed to take this monster dong in me and not get torn in half?! Am I going to return back to normal after he done?’ _ She asked herself, with her heart racing with lust and desire from forbidden feeling the massive domineering fuckpole in her wet, mewling, adulterous cunt. The imposing well-built superstud that was dominating her on her marital bed, where Terra and herself slept and make passionate love.   


Her sweet and kind baby brother who look up to her with nothing but boyish innocence in his cute dark-blue eyes and his childish smile. She looks into his eyes and saw nothing but animalistic  **lust** and pure dominance within his piercing eyes,  **far** his cute boyish innocence. Jaune didn’t look at her with the same familial love but the immense bullish desire and pure domineering ‘alpha-male’ lust. The same male who was hammering his big, fat bitch-maker in and out of her tight pussy.   


She couldn’t help but be turn on, at seeing the overwhelming lust and unrestrained desire in the tall, handsome, well-muscled and broad-shouldered dominant young male. Who was satiating his tyrannical, manly lust and his big bullying cock were beating, hammering, pounding her battered-cumming cooch without mercy or pity in his powerful, forceful thrusts. Only his sexual ruthless and carnal relentless that were felt in Jaune, she felt it to, in the form of her cunt being savaged.

She welcomes the sexual forcefulness and savagery from her macho lover. With her slutty submissive and masochistic side loving her choice of accepting forcefulness and savagery of this very imposing and authoritarian lust-filled bull. Who was once her baby brother, but now the man that she loves with all of her entire being. Her entire being exist now only to sing to this very oppressing, lustful stud and to forever submit to his authoritarian masculinity.

“You really is nothing but a filthy, dirty slut are you, Saph?”

Her blue eyes snapped into the sharp, dominant eyes of her younger brother who was her adulterous lover and the dominating bull.

“Wah?” Saphron dumbly said. The young woman held an expression of confusement. Herself felt slight tingle in her battered-poontang from his straightforward and domineering words.

Before she could say more. Jaune spoke to her once again in his sharp and masteful voice, full of absolute command and total arresting dominance that compel her to listen to him.

“You know what, after thinking it over I’m not gonna destroy your marriage. You and Terra are so good together, so after I’m done with you. I’m gonna find Terra fuck her til she can’t walk, then  **fuck her some more.** Everyone wins, you two get to stay a loving, married couple, you’ll get all the children you want. Hope you don’t mind all daughters, just telling you now. But more importantly, I get another member of my harem.”

Her heart stopped for a moment, before it rapidly throb at hearing his lascivious intention of making her wife and all their children into part of his harem. It was incredulous and unbelieving to her brother's intention breeding her and Terra and all the children like a broodmare and him to keep on committing the incestous act with her and the children he will undoubtedly will put in them.

But she gets to stay with her loving wife, and they get to have a large family with lots of children just like they want. This plus the love (and lust) Jaune we give them, it meet unending happiness for her entire family. But part part of them will be from her, it’ll be incest, her birth children will-

“Don’t worry about that,” Jaune said as if he was listening to her thoughts and worries. “The man who taught me, made a couple of modifications on me. One of them insures that all of my children, even with you will be 100% normal and healthy as any other with no issue of inbreeding. Hell he said that they be superhuman in fact, and super-curvy.”

The words that come out of his mouth, reassure her on the issue of inbreeding. Whoever this man that turn into in a dominant and insatiable sex god-hunk, she had to thank him for making this issue non-existance.

* * *

**_Somewhere Else…_ **

The aforementioned “man” stop what he was doing and look up wondering who was talking about him.

“I swear to all the names of the gods. If those are the inhabitants primitive (all female) amazon worlds praying to me again or gods-forbid they’re doing a sacrifice ritual in my ‘name’ again. I swear I going to piss as…” He grumbled to himself.

“Why did you stop Lord Rasmus” Asked elegant and voice of his lover and one of his wives, Serana who was looking at her lover. Her entire body was bare and naked with her buxom chest flush from the pounding and mared with bite marks, her snatch gripping his thick cock.

“Sorry about that luv. I think somebody was talking about me again. Now let me return back to business~”

“O~H  **_Rasmus_ ** ”

* * *

**_Back to Jaune and Saphron…_ **

**“O~h maw gawd~!”** Her entire body was wracked with another massive, explosive orgasm. The ripple effects of her orgasms made her beautiful, voluptuous, and luscious spasm and tremble. She started to squirt her lovejuices against his tight muscular chest and onto his fat cock.

He smirked at her explosive reaction. Thanks to his training and the ‘blessing’ from his mentor that allow him to sense their fetish. He knew that she has a incest, adultery, domination, breeding kink and the desire to submit to very dominant alpha male like himself mile aways and that exploited.   


It had started with their late father which project on him, but she suppressed it, due to her shame and fear of having forbidden desire to her sole brother and the desire to have a, and plus the list of men never reach her standards (that their father had set) she turned to women. After all know one knows the body of a woman better than a woman. Except for Jaune and Rasmas of course.

The instinctive part of her mind still long for dominant manly man, and even more so for dear daddy and little brother. Finally one of those wish we be greater than satisfied.

“I love you daddy! and your alpha male  **COCK!”** She cried out, calling him daddy with heart-filled eyes and wide smile as she hugged him, pressing her breasts and criss crossing her legs on his broad back. “Make me a mommy! I want my cum daddy, your cum daddy, your cum daddy!”

_ ‘Huh, guess she really did want dad over me. Ouch I guess,’ _ Jaune thought, as he didn’t see her daddy fetish beforehand. Nevertheless he shrugged it off as he continued to pound his ‘daughter’ pussy with brutalized force and hammering power, and adapted to the new information that he unexpectedly learn.

“Do you like being daddy’s little slut? Do you want daddy’s babies, along with your little wifey?” He asked in deep, gruff, stern tone to his ‘daughter’. As he slammed his cock deep her, hitting the hypersensitive walls of her baby room .

“YES! FILL TERRA WITH THEM TOO!!! MAKE US BOTH MOMMIES WITH LOTS AND LOTS OF BABIES!!!” The young woman answer back quickly to her ‘daddy’. How she wants her ‘daddy’s’ babies and how she wants her wife to be filled with daddy’s cum. How she will carry his babies to full term and teach her daughter to please their ‘grandfather’s’ cock and get filled with her daddy’s cum.

“That’s a good little daughter~” He praised her with pride handsome smile, as she buried her head into his shoulder. Her nose could detect his powerful, attractive masculine musk. She wrapped her arms around his thick neck as she sat in his lap with rapture glee. With his long and thick 18-inch dick in her bouncing and grinding the inside of her cunnie and ovulating eggs that was ready to take in daddy cum. Then in nine-month will make a new life for her and her group of cute and gorgeous daughters.   


“Daddy’s going to cum. Baby girl, you’re going to be mother will sooner than expected. Get ready to take it!”

The answer he got from his submissive, kinky, perverse ‘daughter’ was a loud, howling, wanton moan and another massive, explosive, squirting orgasm in his lap and cock. Showing Jaune, that she deep down she was wanton, submissive little slut with daddy fetish and breeding kink. Along with the desire to submit to strong, dominant, and authoritative ‘alpha male’man. Then worship them in all of their all-encompassing, domineering masculine power and glory.

Jaune let out a laugh at her reaction once again, and a moment later his huge cock started to pulse and throb with each second of his thrusts force, signifying his incoming release. Saphron knew it, by bouncing even harder than before, wanting her daddy to cum in her and fully start the breeding process with her bull-esque daddy.

“I’M CUMMIN’! TAKE YOU FILTHY FUCKING WHORE!” Roared Jaune the Casanova and new daddy of his slutty daughter. Saphron who can only answer in collection of screeches and moans as her fat, bubbly ass bounced on his massive, 18-inch, bitch-breaking, slut maker of a cock. His white, hot, virile and rich seed pumped deep into her, filling it to the brim. Hitting and drowning her eggs in a sea of cum, impregnating her three times over near-instantaneously. The Casanova of Remnant didn’t pull out as he wanted her to take all of his seed. Saphron took it all of it without a single complaint on her part. Mainly due to her being overwhelmed by the glorious feeling of his river of cum. It was a pure aphrodisiac on her shattered mind of her gorgeous curvy body. Jaune felt her arms and legs loosen and fall off of him and he took a moment to look at his sister-daughter and he let out a very amused chuckle at seeing her face: it was blanked and heart-filled eyes rolled up entirely into the back of her skull with tears of pleasure running down her soft cheeks and her mouth opened with her tongue hanging limply to the side.

He had a dark, domineering smile on his face, along with sharp, penetrating eyes of dark pleasure and glee. As he spoke, with great and commanding tone.

“Rest up, sis-, I mean, daughter. We’re far from being done. Because daddy wants to have more fun with you~”

Despite being exhausted, possibility comatose, and sore to the highest degree. Couldn’t repressed the sheer anticipation and need, as her desire to get her extremely dominant and imposing ‘daddy’ cock. His seed in her again nearly exterminated her need for rest.

“Alright, daddy I’ll rest up so we can have more fun.”

His penetrating, otherworldly blue eyes glow with delight at her yielding words and let another dark chuckle out of his mind and he spoke in extremely deep, imposing, draconic-tone.

**“** **_That’s a good daughter...”_ **

* * *

**_Somewhere Else…_ **

“It seem that the boss is nearly done introducing your wife/his sister to his harem.”

Terra Cotta-Arc, butt-naked, looked back at the tall, dominant and very well-built hunk in the eyes. The hunk stared back with a wide, impish grin on his face. The hunk held her perky and shapely 32C’s cup breast molding and twisting with expert hands and dexterous fingers, tweaking and stretching her sensitive, brown nipples.

“So, what do you think? About your wife who cheated on you, being impregnated by your long-lost brother-in-law? Better yet, what do you think of the fact that he’s gonna come for you next. The fact that once he’s done with your cheating, incestuous, whore-wife, he gonna go find you. Fuck you until you don’t know your name. Turn you into a slut that worships his cock, and fill you up with his seamen so you can give birth to daughters that he’ll fuck along with you.” The sarcastic and mocking voice of the hunk said to her ears, as the person slowly pump the long, thick cock into her puckering butthole in a very, painstakingly slow and lazy pace

Normal person would say something about being terrified or give death threats and vow that they will get their revenge on the person who cuck them and stolen their wife/love of their life.

However, to the dark-skinned tech CCT technician. Her reaction was very different.

“...I love it.” Softly said the attractive technician as she moaned and whimpered. A while she tried to nug her asshole on the cock so it’ll enter her. “ **Please** don’t tease me anymore~.” She begged the playful man who was slowly grind and wiggle his cock in her velvet, tight bum making her whimper in need and frustration.

Eyes flash in glee and a roguish grin appeared on his lips as he leaned down and playfully nibble on her right ear, her very sensitive erogenous spot with his perfect, blunt teeth.

“Love what? Can you explain what you love to me~? Tell what kind of women that you’re? Or you won’t get your ass pounded and filled with” His authoritative deep, roguish smooth baritone voice purred out in sharp, arresting and commanding echo to her ear.

She blush at his sexy and attractive voice and the commanding power of his manly baritone that made her wet-as-whistle.

“I-I nothing but a stupid dyke who’s love big fat cock from big, strong, dominant alpha male like you and degrade myself. I’m nothing but a submissive and maschosistic cuckqueen-slut who love the sight of seeing her wife get fuck and breed by supeiror man. I am also anal-lover who love having her tight ass get stuff full of cock and fill with cum!” She said all of it in the most needy and wanton voice out of her mouth. Her shameful lust was open to the man. Her hidden kinks and her side that she kept from her wife in their years together, and her masochistic pleasure of having her wife stolen from her by man who was her brother-in-law, whom was breeding her with his jizz.

The still unknown, controlling and dominant hunk was silent for a moment and she feared that he was going to pull out, but he let a small chuckle before it turns into loud and bombastic laugh out at her words.

“You actually said it. By the dust, you're truly an amazing slut. I can wait for the boss to turn you into whore, worthy of his cock and seed!”   


She to her pleasurable shame, came at his words and she moaned as she getting her tight asshole brutalized by the cock that she had been familiar over the course of a couple of hours. The cock belong one man who made her and Saphron into his sluts and the one who will be the father of his children...   


How her brother-in-law was being, the strong and dominant alpha bull, who came back to their lives, he saw them, and conquered both of them at different times.

The few parts of her mind thought on the moment that Jaune visit her and somehow got her entire paid week off. How he knew of her secrets and kinks, how he use that knowledge to seduce her and take her back to one of his fuck-home and use some arcane spell to let her view her wife cheating on her and being breed on the bed that they slept every single night and occasionally make love.

All of that happen in short couple of hours that change her entire life in a way that she will never imagine would happen to her...

* * *

...And scene. I finally done with the long overdue chapter of the TOCR scene. And on a dastardly cliffhanger on this chapter~ Please send me a fav and follow of this story, along with my other stories. And plus, send me review or request on my newly created discord account or in the review.

Signed Sandkings321


	4. Oh Yeah, She's Gonna to Love It (Terra Cotta-Arc)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While the original Jaune meets up with his sister and turns her into his incestuous little slut. He sent a clone in his place to turn the very bootylicious, dark-skinned bespectacled beauty into his needy, submissive, masochistic, cuckquean-slut...and Terra herself come to actually love this new side of her and realize her new place with the Casanova of Remnant...

**Jaune Arc: The Tales of a Casanova of Remnant**

* * *

**Summary -** In which Jaune Arc is a bit different from canon. Namely, he's much bolder, confident, assertive, and a master ladie's killer with powerful animal magnetism who on a path of being huntsmen for the glory of his ancestors and build himself a harem on the process. NSFW, Harem, Multi-Theme. Send any requests/suggestions, Pm/Review.

* * *

**Chapter Synopsis**

While the original Jaune meet up with his sister and turn her into his incestuous little slut. He sent a clone in his place to turn the very bootylicious, dark-skinned bespectacled beauty into his needy, submissive, masochistic, cuckquean-slut...and Terra herself come to actually love this new side of her and realize her new place with the Casanova of Remnant...

* * *

**Chapter Theme**

Maledom, Orientation Play, Degradation, Humilation, Big Ass, Anal Sex, Rough Sex, Mind Break, Fucked Silly, Shared Senses,

* * *

_**Jaune Arc: Tales of a Casanova of Remnant** _

_**Chapter: Oh Yeah, She is Gonna to Love It (Terra Cotta-Arc)** _

* * *

_**Timeline - Before Jaune meets Saphron and during sex with Saphron** _

Jaune waited outside the Argus relay tower for Terra to come out of the building after she somehow got herself a paid month vacation. It was fairly easy for him to get her paid vacation for his sister-in-law.

All he had to deal is to bribe the supervisor with a large amount of Lien that he earn thanks to his former master granting him his own company and along with him opened up a private bank account for him to use for his usage for his casanova endeavour.

It's also helps that the boss is beautiful, sexy, buxom and mature woman that was oozing out sexual frustration due to her husband being too busy and old to satisfy his sexy milfy wife anymore.

He still could feel her tits against his body, her soft womanly lips against his rough masculine lips. How she moan and whine in a wanton, needy voice, and how she cries out praise of his massive cock. His dominant manly nature. His intense sexuality, his pure manliness and his unparalleled virility.

Daydreams of the sexy mature woman played in his head as he waited for his sister bespectacled wife to come out so he can begin his plan on seducing and make her part of his harem.

He didn't have to wait that long as his sharp sense of hearing detect sound of footsteps and he looked up to see the glasses-wearing face of his older sister wife.

Terra Cotta-Arc.

The fairly attractive, dark-haired CCT technician walked out of the relay tower with a confused expression on her comely face. Dressed in simple clothes that show hints of her fairly modest curvaceous figure. She might not be as top-heavy, stacked or buxom as Saphron. But she has her own attractiveness features as his eyed her wide flaring hips and juicy thicc thighs with a small smile on his lips.

Oh, how he is going to enjoy fucking that thick, delicious, bootylicious booty...oh he is going to enjoy it _immensely_.

Jaune showed no hesitation. He walked right up to Terra with a **charming** smile on his face. His deep, strong, and _very_ smooth bass baritone voice dripping with all of the suave, cool charisma that would have made a lesser woman's panties drop right there.

"Hello, Terra. It has been a while had it. How are you?"

Terra was on her own scroll was about to text Saphron the new that she mysteriously got a month-long paid vacation from Mrs. Belltower. When the incredibly _sexy_ and _manly_ deep voice spoke up right in front of her with all of the panty-dropping charisma and charm that was oozing out of his voice.

As soon as she lays her eyes on him, her face flushed brightly. She couldn't help herself, she may be happily married and one-hundred percent lesbian to her core. But she is certain that even misandristict lesbian women's can't even _denied_ how this beautiful, gorgeous and magnificent this hunk was.

Her eyes unconsciously roamed all over the sight of this tall, blond, blue-eyed, broad-shouldered and extremely _handsome_ adonis of a man. Built like a Mistral stature, all well-toned rippling muscle and strong sculpted torso, with big powerful arms radiating strength. Combined with his youthful yet masculine handsome features that was a perfect blend of friendly boy-next-door good-looks and model handsomeness, with his strong jawline and charming smile on his fair lips. He seemed to radiate a powerful air of raw masculinity and exude lots of confidence and charisma as he stood causing her to frozen in shock of the oceanic of his paralyzing charisma and mesmerizing confidence.

He sends her playful smirk as he pocketed his hands on his jeans as he leisurely strut over to her.

"It'd been awhile since we last met? When I was a little boy and you were recently dating my lovely sister, Saph~"

Terra snapped out of her not-so-subtle ogling on this very handsome and charismatic adonis when she took note how he call her lover nickname that only her and her family-in-law call her.

"Jaune?" She blinked. This gorgeous and magnificent Adonis was her lover dorky little brother who has been missing over several years? "It's that really you Jaune?"

"The one and only, Ter." He said as he stopped in front of her with a winning smile that was very charming and magnetic. "I thought that I should hang with my favorite sister-in-law." He asked as place his hand on her shoulder in gentle but firm grip that left her weak to her knees.

"S-Sure. That sounds very lovely J-Jaune" She said after she deeply swallowed her spit. Slightly shudder at his large, beefy hand on her smooth shoulder. His strong hands were very rough and large with rugged, calloused texture yet soft and smooth as a feather and very warm to boot. The blazing warmth of his hand made her heart flutter and butterflies dancing inside of her stomach.

She found herself wondering what it would feel like to have Jaune manly hands on her curvaceous pear-shaped figure? To have his hands roaming over her curves, his fingers long and thick sending sparks down her spine? To have his hands cupped her big, juicy derriere and...

' _Stop that!'_ She chided herself. She can't believe what she is thinking about and how her mind were going to the gutter. Next thing she knew, she'd be kissing him like scarlet woman with no boundary in mind and action. She is a happily married woman who is also 100% lesbian with little-to-no attraction toward the opposite gender.

Despite what she is thinking, her mind didn't exactly stop sending her imagine of Jaune golden, chiseled, and athletic figure in her mind or the thoughts of submitting to Remnant Adonis that the Oum and the two Sister's has made and place in world of Remnant for women's deepest desire and wants that been granted not from Sister's or Oum by one very powerful and whimsical man who amused himself by training and later on watching this world Jaune Arc seduce and fornicated women left and right of all paths.

The Knight-Casanova grin roguishly as he wrapped his strong muscly arm around her thin waist and pulled her against his side in a casual way. "Alright let's spend some time with each other, Ter~!" He chimed as he lead her way from the tower and to Agrus with an unresisting Terra in toll.

Jaune and Terra talked about little, simple things. How they were doing at the moment, with Jaune asking about her job, and Terra talk told him about her good friend Brigitte Lindholm, Angela Ziegler and Lena Oxton and her girlfriend Emily Anderson. They talked about other simple stuff in mind as Jaune lured her into his trap of his design.

Terra didn't realize where they were at as she was do to distract at the fact Jaune thick fingers were tracing the left side of her wide, broad, curvy hips. Each of his powerful fingers seem to have a high level spark of electricity flowing with each digits of his large burly hands. How each of his fingers made her shuddered and twitched at each time his finger play and poke her hips. She should tell him to stop or rather try to remove his hand off on her...but she didn't do none of those options.

She tried to look to his face and say something to him, but her voice was stop still inside of her throat. His strong, fierce and piercing dark-blue eyes froze her with nothing but little of his deep mesmerizing gaze that was both soulful and very magnificent to behold. She was utterly enthralled by purest and depthest of his gorgeous eyes and his fervent gaze.

She forces herself to looked down to her feet as she couldn't bare to look at his bright confident eyes, his imposing gaze, and his wide charming smirk on his youthful but gorgeous hunky-looking face. Terra felt strange, like there were some kind of magnetic pull that draws her to him and some kind of heat brewing in her chest that she couldn't identify at first. She never felt this way before, the closest thing of this sensation that she is feeling, was how she first meet Saph and how she had fallen in love with her. This one is more potent and powerful to primal, lustful and near-animalistic degree, but that was absurd.

There no way on Remnant name can she be lusting after Jaune. He was her sister's baby brother and a guy to boot! It's was utterly ridiculous thing to even thi—

Terra lets out a shocked gasp out of her mouth. She felt her wide buttock being groped by one large, strong and masculine hand as she turned her glasses-wearing eyes on Jaune with flaming, scarlet cheeks. " _Jaune!_ " She glared at him trying to come off as intimidating as her cheeks burned with embarrassment. "What on Remnant are you doing?! I'm married to your sister! She held up the hand that carried her ring for emphasis, glaring at him as he smiled charmingly and playfully at her.

He clearly wasn't deterred at her glare or her words, and Terra quivered in a mixture of fear...and excitement as he tightened his large hand and his domineering grip on her big, wide curvaceous derriere.

"What am I doing exactly? That's a very simple Ter. I'm helping you out with your problem." Said Jaune in calm yet pulled her close to his firm, athletic, and broad-muscular frame.

"W-What?" She was taken aback by his words as she stared at him with widened eyes.

He gazes down at her with a smile, not a kind, friendly smile by any means."I'd say I'm going to help you with your problem, Ter. I'm going to help with a problem that you been having." Reply Jaune said in a fairly calm and tranquil tone as he casually fondle her juicy buttocks, his fingers digging deep into her pants.

The dark-skinned glasses wearing beauty couldn't say anything out of shock and arousal. She open and close her mouth trying to say something to him, but no sound or words come out as she was distracted by his thick, muscly fingers digging deep her jean-cladded butt.

"W-W-What are you even tal—" She started to speak but was cut off by Jaune once again.

"You are a bona fide masochistic cuckquean." Jaune stated casually yet had a feral smile that ooze smug confidence and assuranceness of his words.

The beautiful sapphic technician froze as her heart skipped a beat at his words. She stared numbly at the young man with wide eyes. How did he...how did he knew? As she stared at Jaune's grinning face and her breath quicken in and out as her eyes look away from his eyes as she tried to understand what's happening. His whammy, bold statement that he uttered out was a lot to take in...how can Jaune possibly knew of her darkest secret? How could this young handsome man have managed to discover the truth about her when she didn't even told her wife about her unusual fetish of her, after years of marriage, that she get the sinful pleasure of thought of seeing her wife having sex with another made her hot and bothered (in a good way).

Licking her suddenly dry lips, the dark-skinned technician can't help but ask the tall, well-built, golden-haired young man who was her sister baby brother directly.

"H-How d-do you about t-that?"

Jaune carrying a very carefree air around him as he grabbed a hold of both of her shoulders and turned her figure toward him and pulled her closer to him, grinning from ear to ear. And yet, there was something behind his gentlemanly and sauve yet easygoing and carefree nature and only now that Terra started to see more of it, more of the gallant yet playful hunter-knight than she realizes.

His large, rough hands firmly hold of her wide childbearing hips and he leaned down his lips toward her right ear reminding her of just how tall he is. His wide, broad, muscular chest stares her right in the face as he speaks.

"Because I can tell a cuckquean and a masochistic slut by the feel of their aura alone and I the only man in Remnant that can help you. Because we both know deep down in your soul...that you are going accepted my offer by the end of it"

The moment he said those words to her, Terra Cotta-Arc nearly collapsed to her knees right then and there. Her legs feel weak and wobbly as she finds herself falling to the nearest thing right in front of her...the large wide chest and strong powerful arms of Jaune Luna Arc her legs turn to jelly and shake beneath her, Terra bits her lower lips, staring into the blond young man confident gaze and charming mile.

He's filled with nothing but sheer, overwhelming confidence and boldness. Showing little-to-no fear of her retribution toward him, no fear of her screaming at him, or fear of her slapping him. Utterly convinced that she will accept his offer by the end of it...that she will be his woman, his dirty little cuckquean whore.

A normal woman, a normal wholesome happily woman who is also a lesbian would without hesistance reject his asurd offer. They'd have slapped him and call him out on his sinful, wicked words. To walk away from him and tell him to never speak or be near her again…

But...her reaction was different from them. As Terra mouth salivated and her pussy moisten at the close proximity of his strong masculine presence and his intense intoxicating aroma that fogged her mind.

She looks at him and give him a…smile and hazy eyes of longing lust. The casanova-knight confident, cocky smile become more bolder and lasciviouser, as he already knew her answer...

* * *

The two arrive at a hotel room where Jaune was staying, and the moment the door closed, Jaune acted on his primal sexual instinct once again. He kissed Terra, pushing his tongue into her mouth, hearing her moan in mewling tone as he lifted her up with his large, well-toned, brawny arms.

He was utterly dominating her mouth and the sexual intimacy between them, and she _loves_ every single second of it as she wrapped her arms across his thick neck and her slender long legs wrapped around his strong, firm hips. Her pink slippery tongue dance with his long, semi-thick tongue and how it submit to the tongue without single fight in them.

He was master kisser for say, as he uses his surprisingly long and flexible tongue to touch the inside of her mouth, kissing her sensitive mouth and his tongue made her feel things that she never thought it would be possible outside of hentai magazine and porn movies that she read in her private time.

How he making her feel all of his burning passion and lust in them as Terra trembled in his arms, holding him tightly with her arms and legs, squeezing their bodies together. The way he was kissed her just made her melt and nearly orgasm at the process, and she sucked on his tongue as he won their little fight.

The two made out in rough and primal fashion, far from the wholesome and romantic make out session with Saph. Jaune carried her to the bed and gently pried her off of his rough, young yet masculine frame.

He let her down onto the bed as she bit her lower lip, a drop of saliva going down her chin from the passionate kiss. Her glasses were fogged from her heavy breathing that was a mixture of her need for oxygen and the heated passion of their make out session.

He takes a moment to send her strong, burning stare before he spoke up again.

"Strip. Now!" He commanded her in his very deep, dark, growly baritone, already working to take off his own clothes. Terra didn't need to be told twice as she already working to take off her dark-blue jacket and the simple dress shirt underneath her jacket.

Their clothes fell to the ground and were soon threw to the aside without concern where they land. Jaune took special notice of her very wide childbearing hips and thick ample thighs. Terra took _special_ notice of his freed, and utterly behemoth of a **monstercock**. That cock was by far the biggest and thickest cock that she ever laid her eyes on, even surpassing the likes of a horse and bull faunus in terms of how thick and veiny the cock that was attached to the golden adonis of a man. Her mind races with all kinds of thoughts, how it feel so good inside of her tight little dyke cunt and how much semen his meat-cannon would shoot inside of her.

"I hope that you don't mind that if I do something a little special for our session." Jaune declared, knocking her out of the cock-awe trance. His fingers glow with gold-white aura-mystical energies and he snapped his fingers.

All suddenly, all of the five senses and body feel a lot more sensitive than before. She panted lightly as she felt her pussy feel burning hot, tight yet loose at the same time and utterly _stuffed_ to the brim.

"Oh my Ou~mmmhm…" She moaned so delightfully _lewd_ as she arched her baby-maker hips upward in pleasure. Whatever Jaune had done to her was making her feel so _good_. "...W-W~What did you d~o _Jau~ne_."

"Oh, I use little aura manipulation to connecting to my sister's body nerves and sensitive who's currently having extramarital, carnal relations with the boss right now and I made it ten times stronger." He answered with a cocky charming smile, walking toward her with a cocksure swagger, naked the day he was born - showing off his tall, strong, manly physique and his massive burly donkey-sized cock, his perfect teeth gleaming in the light of the room and the smile that was giving her.

Terra had never thought a smile from her brother-in-law could intimidate and arouse her so. Jaune licked his teeth, before he got on top of her, pushing the amorous lesbian down as she gave him complete full control over her.

Jaune moved her like a doll, lifting her thick shapely legs till her feet were near her head, before placing her feet on his strong square shoulders. Once they were in position, he thrust his hips forward, filling Terra hypersensitive hole with strong monolithic manpole from the young but very ubermascline manly man.

She let out a loud moan as she instantaneously came from the ungodly thick intrusion inside her tight hole, her pussy nice and wet-as-a-whistle. Her tight pussy that never had any kind of dick with the exception of her toys that Saphron used to take her virginity.

Now she feels like she is a virgin all over again, just from taking in the tall, broad-shouldered, and built like a brick house bull who was currently de-dyking her right now with his natural dominance. Both of their bodies (more so for her thanks to the spell that Jaune cast on her that connect her nerves and senses to her wife) felt nothing but pure bliss and pleasure as her pussy walls squeezed tight around the member.

"Ahhh!"

"By the Oum and Sister's above! You are so _fuckin'_ tight! I guess a filthy dyke-slut like you never had a dick in your entire life, huh?"

Terra want to shake her head and say no to him, but all she can do is to moan loudly and lewdly as she clinched the sheets underneath in a futile attempt to holding onto her sanity that was being battered by the hypersensitivity of the 'spell' that Jaune cast on her that allow her to feel pure, distiled feeling the same sensation of her wife is commiting the sin of adultery and incest inside their home and bed where their sleep, eat, and make love. As Jaune slowly moved his powerful hips back and forth, making her moan again, gasping and struggling not to scream.

As he pushed in and out of her, a low purring husky voice whisper in the darkest part of her head.

' _Do you enjoy having such a nice big dick from such a fine specimen of a superior and fertile alpha male human being?'_

She whimper in shameful pleasure as the voice keep on taunting her while Jaune massive club-shaped tip's pressed against her sensitive walls, and she threw her head back as the pleasure shocked her like lightning. As the voice quickly said in a cruel and gleeful, ' _Take it you stupid dyke-whore! Take in his big, magnificent cock like to filthy little whore that you are!'_

"More, oh Oum Yes! More! Please fuck me harder Jaune!" She gave into the pleasure with little fight as she wrapped her delicious legs on his strong, muscled hips, letting the pure pleasure and ecstasy of the sex she is having with the handsome golden adonis that was her brother-in-law. If this want straight and bisexual women feel when they have sex with man or maybe sex with Jaune was simply divinely in general. The feeling of having her entire pussy being reshaped by his cock and feeling the same pleasure of her wife having sex with the original was driving her mind with lust of her degradting herself for this magnificent beefcake hunk.

The knowledge of her own wife's having extramartial incestuous sex with another Jaune right on their bed and her having sex with the clone of Jaune made Terra's shiver, already reaching her first explosive orgasm in ther rough sexual congress. Jaune seemed to notice her upcoming suddenly pulling out whined in protest, looking at him with needy look.

"I am going to fuck you into reverse cowgirl position, I been wanting to see those big juicy asscheeks of your bounce on my hips the moment I saw them."

Terra's heart raced again, and she quickly obeyed his commands. This was one of her most favorite sex positions and her own wife who love seeing her big fat ass bouncing and jiggle with the force of her strong, amazing chid-bearing hips, and it seem that Jaune shared the same lust of her wife.

She climbs on top of Jaune and her thick bubble butt was hotdogging his monstrous but very _flexible_ cock as she grabbed hold of his member and inserted his dong into her hot, wet and mewling cunt. And without moment rest begin to bounce on top on his lap as she moaned and mewled in ecstatic pleasure as his cock was hitting deep into her baby room, making bump appeared in her thin tummy and her seeing stars of her powerful, explosive orgasm that made her see white and vision of her being pregnant and her tits becoming big and lactating milk and her wife in the same state.

The pleasure was so overwhelmingly strong and impactful, with every bounce an experienced push that made her knees shake and pussy spasm so much that it made her nearly fell forward and blacked out from the overload of euphoric sensations. It was fairly obvious that the young man knew what he was doing to her right now, and as he pushed his hips upward to match Terra's bounces, she continued to melt from the pleasure.

Her mind and inhibitions fell apart and her darkest desire was soon coming out of her dirty unfiltered mouth.

Jaune slapped both of her fleshy cheeks, throwing her head back as their hips moved in sync. His balls slapped against her body as she cried out.

"Ah! Fuck my stupid dyke cunt! Fuck the stupid gay whore out of me! Make a _**your fucking cumdumpster bitch!**_ "

Jaune raised one brow at her words, before he grinned ferally. He loves it when lesbain debase themeselves when he got them hook on his dick and fucking them until they become his cock-loving bitches. And if she wants him to turn her into his cumdumpster bitch, well she is going to have her wish as he fucked her harder and faster.

"You are nothing but a traitor to all of lesbains in the world aren't you? Taking in a man's cock and telling me that you want to be my cumdumpster bitch."

"Y-Yes! I am nothing but a dirty traitor to all of lesbains in the world! I am glad you come along and show me the pure pleasure and bliss of being slut for cock like magnificent alpha male!"

"Want the same cock that's fucking your wife right now in your home and on your bed! To hammer your pussy and fill your womb with my seed and make you heavy with my son and daughters!?"

Terra practically screamed with pure joy at the image. "Y-yes! I want your cum, my Master! Please fill my lesbo pussy with your superior manly jizz! Give me a baby!"

Jaune gave the stupid dyke of a slut nice slap on both of her cheeks with both of his free hand, before he made sure that he pushed all of his cock into her nice and deep inside of her fertile, ovulating baby room. His shaft filled her as he let out a deep groan out of his mouth, then he started cumming inside of her. The thick streams of cum were filling her to the brim, coating the walls of her poontang and driving her to cum on his burning hot meat-rod.

Terra fell forward with her glasses finally falling off of her and onto the floor as she screamed into the mattress. Her tight pussy spasming and orgasming, milking all of the yummy milk deep inside of her hole and making sure that not a single drop of semen slip out of her cooch.

Jaune let out a puff of air out of his lips as he leaned his head onto the pillow and sighed contently, battering his battle-ram of a cock against the cum-soaked, sensitive and still orgasming walls of Terra's. She moaned, before she spoke up.

"Master…? Can this unworthy dyke request something from you?"

Jaune give a curious look at her, but nevertheless gave her his permission. As she explained about one of her desires, his smirk grew and grew as he heard her desire.

* * *

Jaune once again took charge, moving them into position of his liking. The doggystyle's as Terra modest jugs that jiggle and bounce as her thick fat butt slammed against Jaune behemoth of a cock that was deep inside of her asshole, and reducing her into a moaning mewling lesbo slut. She moaned loudly, as her drool started spilling onto the bed as she cried out.

Terra's eyes were nearly gone with them nearly up in the back of the skull as her tongue hung out of her mouth. Her moans were echoing across the thin walls room that the neighbour next can hear her being fucked stupid and silly by strong, dominating and masculine alpha stud.

Tears of pleasure running down her cheeks as she experienced another anal-orgasm and squirting onto the sheets again. This is one of those many orgasms that she got from being fucked into blissful oblivion.

The dark-skinned, bootylicious beauty couldn't believe how much of a stallion sex god Jaune Arc was. He had high amount of sexual stamina, raw bullish energy, and unmatched sex prowess that put him on a pedstal that stood above all men both humankind and Faunuskind alike. He made her orgasm so many times that she stop counting after he give her eighth orgasm and due to how each orgasm was stronger than the last one that it made her lose her entire mind and been reduced into bitch-in-heat.

And fucking it love it as she messily orgasm once again as saw white and stars as she drool into the sheets as she clenched the sheets tightly as Jaune pound his large, rugged, burly cock that was so big and thick inside of her that it even hitting her G-spot in her sore, battered and sensetive cunt. That how big and thick he is that even when fucking her asshole he still hitting her G-spot in her pussy just from his size and girth alone.

' _Oh my Oum and Sister's! He's making me_ _ **cumming**_ _so_ _ **gawd damn hard!**_ _Is he even human at all? Is he some kind of sex demon or god!? If he one of them, I'll forsake the name of Oum and Sister's and become one of his acolytes in his church as long I get a taste of his cock!_

"Take it you silly slut! Take my cock like that traitor of dyke that you" Jaune said as he slammed his hips into her nice, plump bubble butt as he slapped her thick-jiggly cheeks. Both of her cheeks were red due to Jaune keep on slapping both of them with his large rough hands and his hips slamming at them with hip-breaking force.

"Mhhmhmmhgmmh…" She moaned wantonly into the sheets again as she explosively orgasm again at his degrading words and the sheer humiliation of being tratior to her fellow lesbian and being degraded into being anal-loving maschostic whore who orgasm from being degraded and demeaned by sexy assertive stallion-stud.

"Aye, do you feel the same thing of your wife being fuck by my boss. Do you feel the pleasure of you having your wife being so adulterous, unfaithful, incestuous slut for her donkey-hung bull of a brother?"

"Mmmmmmmhhhhmhmmmmmh" She moaned again as she orgasm again at being reminded at her wife infidelity and the incestuous taboo of the infidelity. It was by far the most hottest thing that she ever experienced in her life as she once suffered from being overloaded by her endless series of powerful, explosive orgasm.

"I am going to cum! Take it you stupid dyke!"

As soon he said those words he put all 18 inches of his cock inside of her tight orgasming asshole and started to cum gallon worth of cum way deep into her and filling her stomach with his cum making her stomach swollen up until she looks like she is sixth months pregnant...however due to the sheer amount of cum that was pouring inside of her, the cum was going out in one hole that was the most logical choice.

" _ **Braaaaaagggggghhhhhhhh**_ " Terra vomited out the rest of the cum out of her mouth with some coming out of her nose making an utter mess of her face and the sheet that was mixing with the fluids of sweat, her juice, and thick puddles of cum. All of scent that was in the sheets made a very pungent and sharp smell.

Jaune lets out a deep grunt as he pulled out his still-cumming cock and jerk off his cum to squirt out the small amount of cum on the thick ass and her back and her hair, marking her as his personal bitch and property and showing total dominance over her.

"Damn...You're ass is one of the finest I ever fuck. And I fuck a lot of asses in my time." Jaune complimented her with a dastardly smirk on his face as he looked at the unconscious, exhausted woman.

The technician's thick legs were limp and her ass was sticking up in the air showing that her asshole was gaping and dripping out in the thick amount. Her 24CC's breast were pressed again the sheets. Her skin was flushed with pink and other areas were red(especially on her ass) due to Jaune slapping her in sexualized abuse. In addition her vag was also red and gaping, with the hole still utterly stuffed to the brim with the thick, viscous cum.

The young Arc's stud and Casanova of Remnant smile as his eyes glow dimly. Oh, the boss is going to love his handiwork as he uses the magic that his former master and benefactor to teleport to original location and to begin the true domination of the two lesbian sluts...

* * *

And...Signed. Hello guys, it had been a while since I last updated this chapter. I know I have been lazing around lately and I have no excuse for it as I like to slack off and dick around on my computer than working on my story. Also a shout of to my co-writer Writing and Man for helping me out on this chapter

Anyway, I've opened up a account and I need some patrons to make my page bloom and ready to begin. Here the link to my page - _**[DragonLand](https://www.patreon.com/DragonLand)**_


End file.
